10 ways on how to impress a woman
by z.a. franks
Summary: After escaping five assassination attempts, Honda Tohru's stepfather decided to hire a bodyguard (Sohma Yuki) for her. He was instructed to do anything for her safety except one: falling in love. *Yukiru* *COMPLETE!*
1. Prologue

Prologue (very short one…)

After spending a lot of time concentrating I finally decided to make my own Yukiru fic. Please enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What do you mean?" the rich merchant stood up with the phone still on his ear. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Yes sir." A voice was heard in the other line. "She's in her room, sleeping."

"Thank God she's okay." He sat down on his chair again and sighed loudly. "Are you sure she's okay? Did they found the hired assassins?"

"Unfortunately, they got away but left no warning of the next attack. The police believed that they are the same people who tried to kill her months and years ago."

The merchant thought for a while. "For three years, my stepdaughter escaped five assassination attempts. Didn't they notice that it always happens at the same time and same place?"

"Yes sir, they did but it happened so fast that they couldn't catch up." The voice replied. "It seems like you pay a lot of money for those worthless policemen."

"I guess you're right. I'll be going home now, Gure. Thank you for your 5-year-service." The merchant was about to hung up when Gure yelled.

"SIR! Wait! You're going home already?"

"Yes. I would like to see my daughter and I would also like to talk to her about something." He said.

"About what, sir?" 

"About that thing you suggested to me." The merchant grinned.

"Ahh, splendid idea, sir. But what if she refuses?"

"She won't. I would like to see her under strict attention rather to see her out there being guarded by hundreds of police who couldn't even protect her."

"I understand sir. I understand." Gure nodded.

"Thank you for the idea, Shigure."

"But sir, I need to tell you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"My cousin still doesn't know about this. What if he refuses?"

The merchant laughed. "Gure, Sohmas are easy to deal with. Just show them large numbers in the check and they accept it."

"But sir, just to warn you, my little cousin is NEVER like me." Gure warned and hung up.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

16-year old Honda Tohru woke up on her bed. After her mother died, she lived under the care of a rich merchant. He treated her as his own child but still, she felt something strange, like she didn't belong there. She felt that she was alone.

The door suddenly opened and her father came in. "How are you? Did they hurt you? Because if they did---"

"No father." She whispered. "They didn't even lay a finger."

"Good. I'm happy because you're safe." He smiled.

"Father." She looked at him worriedly. "How long is this going to end?"

The merchant hugged her like a cherished doll. "I'm sorry. Please buy me more time, angel. Soon, after we have enough money to leave the country and provide you a better home and education, you'll have a better life."

"But, it's already been 3 years and," she muttered. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I already have a solution for this problem!" the merchant stood up excitingly.

"What is it, father?" the girl asked as she saw her stepfather jumping up and down excitingly. 

"I hired a bodyguard!"

"W-what?"

"Yes, Ms Tohru, a bodyguard." Gure came in and bowed low. "Sorry for eavesdropping but I was just plainly overjoyed when your soon-to-be bodyguard just said yes."

"Yes to what?" asked the confused girl.

"Tohru, those police do nothing but fool around. They don't really guard you. They're just after our money." The merchant explained. "So I know a bodyguard is the only solution for this problem. In that way, he'll be close to you and he'll never fail to protect you---"

"He???" she stood up. "Father, we talked about these men. You know that I'm not really used to be with one."

"That's why I'm hiring one for you to understand!" 

"Father."

"Please, mistress." Gure begged. "It's the only way for you to be calm after those unsuccessful assassination attempts!"

She thought for a while and imagined. A guy will be always there standing on her doorway and will be always walking around with her. Such a shameful thing to happen but—

"I'll give it a try father." She whispered. "If you do want the best for me."

"Great! Gure. When will this young man arrive?"

"Maybe tomorrow sir. I assure you," the butcher looked at the girl. "my cousin won't fail protecting you."

_Huh?_

_This can't be._

_Another Sohma?_


	2. First way: Greeting

Ohayo! I'm back again!!! I'm really in to original fics right now but I just missed furuba, especially Yuki! :) Once I finish this one, I might finish _See me no Curse _as well. Enjoy!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**_10 ways on how to impress a woman_**

**_by ZA Franks_**

~special thanks to my friends in the internet especially Syao-chan, Hakukumo and LitoRiceball to keep me company this summer (even though I haven't talked to them for weeks already). ~

****

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**_1) _****_Be yourself. Greet her when you meet her. By any chance, engage a meaningful but brief conversation. Make sure you use your common sense. This makes her feel more welcomed._**

****

"Here he is~!" Gure sang loudly.

"Gure-san, I don't know if I'm…" Tohru began. 

"Just joking." He winked. "False alarm!"

"Eh?" She sweatdropped. It wasn't very nice for him to scare her like that. She felt very nervous once he father kept on reminding her that she should make him feel comfortable, despite that he's her bodyguard.

"Do you think……he'll hate me?" 

"Nonsense! Hating a lady like you? He'll be happy to see you!" he encouraged. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine…" He looked out the window.

"Shigure…" she whispered. "What is he like?"

"Eh? You mean Yuki?"

"Yuki is his name???" She stood up. 

"What's wrong with Yuki?"

"I just heard that name from gossips." She answered. "They say that he's a very strong lad that can wipe out hundreds of men with his bare hands. He also had keen sense of hearing and is very wise."

Shigure laughed. "Really? My cousin? Hundreds of men?" He laughed hysterically.

"So, it's not true then."

"Well, a little, maybe." He looked at the onigiri. "It's true that he's smart and strong. I don't know much of that hearing thing but what I know is that he can survive in a battle of thousand men. That is possible if he won't transform."

"So that means he's also possess a Jyunishi curse, like you!" the girl concluded.

"Yes, yes but don't get too excited. My cousin is somewhat 'allergic' to girls." He reminded. "As long as you talk about his interests, he'll treat you nicely, I suppose."

"Eh, Gure-san, what do you mean exactly when you said _allergic_?" she asked.

"Do you want to know?" the onigiri nodded. "He doesn't really like women." He whispered.

"NE???"

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be doing great. He won't hurt you." He smiled. Then there was a knock on the door. "Here he is!" 

"Is this a false alarm?"

"No, I don't think so." He smiled. "Get ready." The dog opened the door for his cousin to enter. Tohru stood up to greet the stranger but a mysterious grin from the Sohma forbid her not to. "Mistress, I would like you to meet my cousin, Sohma Yuki."

"Sohma Yuki…" she repeated to herself. He was definitely unusual. After she heard the rumors about him, she thought that he was tall, dark and tough looking like those wrestlers with huge biceps but..

_Is he… my bodyguard?_

"What are you staring at?" Yuki asked.

"Huh?" she completely didn't notice that he was already in front of her. "Aah, gomen."

Yuki turned to Shigure and laughed. "Is this the one I'll be guarding?"

"Yes." Shigure replied.

"Tell me." He looked at the girl coldly. "How did you manage to escape 5 assassination attempts without even dropping a sweat, Honda Tohru?" 

She looked at him closely. _He's so cold to me. Even though he's strong in the rumor, he doesn't look tough in person. But I admit, _she smiled, _he's so cute._

Yuki grinned at her. "Are you going to answer or I'm going to find the answer?"

"Huh?"

"Yuki, please." Shigure warned.

"This is the most pathetic job I ever took. All my life I've wanted to travel across countries and reach the end of the Earth. Now, what I'm doing now is completely different from my dreams." He stared at me. "Why are they after you anyway?"

"Actually, they were really after my stepfather." She explained. "I'm just sort of a bait."

"What did he do?"

"He never told me…" I whispered.

"Let me ask you again. What did he do?" he asked coldly and sternly.

"YUKI!" Shigure warned.

"Ano, I don't really know, Yuki-kun---" Yuki quickly drew his sword out and aimed it on her throat. She remained stiff as she felt the tip of the sword against her throat.

"Yuki, stop this." Shigure went towards him and pulled back the nezumi's sword. He obeyed the elder Sohma and stared at the girl.

"I'm warning you. You can call me with any name, but not Yuki, ever." He muttered.

"Yes, I understand, S-sohma-kun" she stuttered.

"I'll go now." He turned to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked. "You're on duty."

"I just wasting my time with you and that girl."

"Yuki, come back here." Gure yelled. "You have to protect her at all costs!"

"Why? She means nothing to me." He said coldly. Shigure sadly closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Tohru-chan. I just can't control him." He said.

"It's okay. There's always tomorrow." She smiled. "I'm going to my room, Gure-san. If he comes back, please show him his room, ok?"

"Yes, mistress." He nodded as the girl walked up the stairs and into her room. _That is if he would come back. _He thought sadly. _I wonder how will they get along._

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Huh?" As Tohru got in the room, she saw Yuki standing beside her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your bodyguard remember?" he said. "Wherever you go, I'll be always with you."

"That's so sweet…" she smiled.

"No it isn't." he muttered. "It's torture. I never had a chance to go somewhere freely. What I'm going to do everyday was to be with you and guard you."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really the one who had this idea." She said. "My father did and…"

"I understand. Even though I'm your bodyguard," he replied. "I would like some real rules."

_Huh? Rules?_

"The first one is that you should never call me with my first name." He warned and the girl nodded. "The second one is……your father warned me about this and I might as well warn it to you just in case…"

"Yes?"

He looked away from her eyes.  "We shouldn't develop those mushy feelings with each other, understand, he asked.

"Mushy feelings?" she asked. "You mean falling in love?"

"Don't remind me."

She giggled. "Don't worry, I won't. Besides, love takes place after a few months or so but you're just going to guard me for two weeks." She explained.

"Better to be sure than nothing." He said frigidly. "My work is done. See you later, mistress."

"Uh, can I request something?"

"I'm listening."

"Can you call me by my name? I just don't want somebody to call me 'mistress'. It feels so unsafe." She suggested. He stared at her. After a few moments…

"No."

"Why not?"

"They say love starts by names." He explained. "I would do anything to prevent that from happening. Until then, good day, mistress." He closed the door behind him.


	3. 2nd way: Attention

2) Give her undivided attention.  She deserves all the attention from you.  This makes her feel more secure and won't come to her senses that she's alone.

****

"Mistess, Kyou-san is waiting outside."  Gure smiled.

"Hai." She said as she stood up and walked out of the door.  She was surprised to see that Yuki was there outside with the coachman… and um; they're not really getting along with each other.

"Nezumi?! What are you doing here?!" Kyou asked angrily.

"I was hired to be the protector of the mistress." He stared at his cousin. "What about you? A driver?" he smirked. "You looked stupid as you are, baka neko."

"That's it! I'm tired of talking!" he took of his coat and waved his fist. "Let's get this over with!"

"Ladies first, neko-san." His cousin grinned. Kyou charged towards the nezumi and was about to punch him hard in the face but…

"Hmph. Your moves never change." He said coldly as he stared as his cousin wincing in pain.

"How…how did you move that fast?" he asked.

Yuki laughed. "But that what happens everyday, right? You challenge me into a fight and in the end, you're the one kneeling down before me." 

Tohru went towards them. "Please," she begged. "No fighting in my father's courtyard."

Kyou stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry, mistress."

Yuki just looked at her coldly.

_If I had a chance, I would kill her right now._

_She's just a girl, naïve and defenseless._

_Now she's commanding us around._

_Who is she to command the Sohma clan? She's nothing but an orphan of a rich merchant!_

"Shall we get going?" Kyou asked.

"Yes." Tohru agreed as she got inside the car. Kyou closed the door and Yuki glared at him. 

"No rats are allowed inside." Kyou bickered. 

Tohru opened the car door and looked at her driver. "Kyou-kun, Sohma-kun will be joining with us."

"What?" 

"I cannot disobey my father's orders." She explained. Kyou sighed as he opened the door fully for his cousin to enter.

"Enjoy your happy life, kuso nezumi." He whispered. "I'll deal with you later."

"Later it is, baka neko." He grinned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ano…"

"Huh?" Yuki looked at her. She bit her lip.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean, mistress?" he asked calmly but coldly.

"The other Sohmas were…fine and happy. But you," she said. "look people in a very different perspective, like they are pitiful."

"How can you say that?"

"Your eyes tell everything, Yuk---" she stopped and corrected herself. "Sohma-kun."

He stared outside, knowing that she already knew about his dark side. "Do you want me to change?"

"No, I mean…"

"If your asking me to 'blend in'," he looked at her sternly. "that's one thing I can't do. I do and always work independently, not like them."

"I see." She replied. "But if you really can't take it anymore, you can just quit this job if you want. I know that soon, my time will come and---"

"I already gave my word." He answered. "I won't leave your side, mistress, until you don't need me anymore."

"Thank you very much." She smiled.

_What a silly smile. She didn't know why I really took the job._

_I hope I'm doing the right thing, Akito-san, as you wanted me to do._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"There's my princess!!!" A Sohma shouted. Kyou sweatdropped and Yuki felt a twitch at the back of his head. _I must be dreaming. _He said to himself. _How foolish for me to know that he is also here!!!_

"Ayame-san!" Tohru yelled as she embraced her wardrobe stylist. 

"Ahh, you still look as magnificent as ever and, what as surprise!" he looked at Yuki. "You even brought my little brother along!"

"Little brother?" she asked as she looked at Yuki. _Amazing, Aya-san has a brother like that but they don't really act the same._

"You still look silly, Aya-san." He grinned. "It has been a long time."

"Certainly, it is!" the older one smiled happily. "I can't believe that my younger brother has a fiancée like Tohru!"

"Fiancée?

"Aya-san, he's my bodyguard." She explained. "My father hired him."

"I see, I see. After escaping 5 assassination attempts, the old man decided to hire somebody to guard our little princess!"

"Aya-san, you shouldn't call me that when I'm in public!" she blushed as she heard the "p" word.

"No, Tohru-kun. A person like you deserves to be called that way. You shouldn't be ashamed because you are a replica of a goddess!" he praised.

"Aya-san!"

"That's it! Stop acting!" Kyou demanded. "We came here for the dress, remember?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" she asked.

"I haven't finished it yet." He smiled.

"WHAT?!"

"What do you expect? An old man like me should weave a dress carefully, not letting the silk strands break like Lachesis, one of the three fates that---"

"Alright, alright. Is it nearly done, then?' Kyou asked.

"Nearly, yes. Maybe it will be done by the end of the day." He wondered.

"Then I'll wait for it." Tohru said.

"But, mistress." Aya looked at her worriedly. "Assassins can be everywhere. You should be at home!"

"Please, Aya-san, I don't want to go home yet." She pleaded.

"But mistress---"

"She can stay if wants to." Yuki blurted out. The three of them stared at him. What did he just said?

"Yuki…" Aya wondered.

"She's the mistress, right? She's higher than anyone of us." He explained. "Whatever she said should be followed." He looked at Tohru. "You wanted to stay, right?"

"Y-yes.." she stuttered.

"If she wanted to, then we don't have a choice." He glared at his brother. "Or do you?"

"Of course not! Mistress' orders are completely for her own will. Then if you would like to stay," Aya looked at her. "You're welcomed in my house, mistress."

"Thank you, Aya-san." She looked at Yuki. "Thank you Sohma-kun."

He smiled at her and she was happy. For the first time, Yuki smiled at her, but still, it has no certain expression of friendship. _At least he showed kindness to me._

"I'll wait here." He said as he leaned against the car.

"What do you---"

"I would rather enter the gates of hell than to enter this forbidden house." He said coldly.

"Mistress!" Aya cried.

"Sohma-kun, please come with us inside." She asked. "It's a bit chilly out here and I don't want someone to catch cold for my protection." She looked at Kyou. "You too, Kyou-kun."

"If that's what you want then…" Kyou entered the house. "Oe, nezumi, you just said earlier that her orders should be followed, right?"

Yuki silently went inside the house, following Tohru.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It's done, master." A servant knelt in front of his master. "They are now waiting for your orders."

"Is he also there?"

"Yes, Yuki is also there."

"A forbidden place to enter…" the stranger smiled. "Good. Tell them to act quickly before Yuki kills them."

"Yes sir." Then the servant disappeared.

"Honda Tohru…" the stranger whispered evilly. "You're nothing but a thorn in my side."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It's done!" Aya shouted happily as he showed the dress to everyone.

"It's so wonderful!!!" Tohru clapped her hands happily.

"You'll look good on that." Kyou assured.

"Of course, it's my work!" Aya posed. "Mistress, you can try it out of you want to."

"Yes, of course." She reached out for the dress and looked around. "Ano…"

"What is it? The dressing room is just in front of you!"

"No… it's just that Sohma-kun was here a while ago." She wondered.

"Don't worry about him. He just said that he wanted to be anywhere but here." Kyou grinned. "He can handle himself."

"Yes." She nodded as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "He can handle himself… anything but women." 

She started to get undressed when she heard a crack on the cabinet behind her. She looked around but no one's there. "Must be Ayame-san. He looked so happy that he could shake the house when he's jumping." She giggled. "They looked so happy and excited when they saw me holding the dress."

She remembered Yuki smiling at her. "I hope he's happy for me too."

"Master Yuki will never be happy." A voice came. She stood up and grabbed a white sheet to cover her naked body.

"Who's there?" she cried. "Who are you?!"

"Your death." They grinned. After a few seconds, she was pinned down on the floor and was surrounded my men whom she didn't know.

"Who sent you?!" she asked.

"Shut up! We won't answer your question!" one said. Somebody covered her mouth tightly with a cloth and pulled away the cloth. All of them stared at her as she struggled helplessly from her embarrassed position.

"Master's right. You are too precious to kill." They smiled evilly. "Maybe we should play with you for a while, ne?" He was about to hold her when---

"Don't even try to touch her." 

"Who's there!" After a few swift kicks, all of the thugs were down and Tohru curled up like a ball on the corner. Then she felt a cloth covering her. "Are you okay?" a voice came.

She looked up and saw Yuki kneeling beside her. She didn't care if she's naked. She just stared at him. He was smiling… and it has a meaning.

"I'm happy." He began. "That I came on time, mistress."

Tohru felt tears on her eyes. Without knowing, she reached out to him. "Yuki-kun!" then she hugged him.

_Huh? _He smiled. _Stupid girl… but it makes me happy when I'm near you…when I'm this close…_

**POOF!**


	4. 3rd way: Compliments

3) Women feel elated when you compliment. It may even a small earring, which you may admire on her and compliment her. This makes her happy and contented of what she has.

****

"Um…" she whispered. "Is Sohma-kun still in his room?"

"Yes, Tohru-kun." Kagura, her maidservant smiled at her. "He never let anyone in since you came home from Aya-san's house."

"I see…"

"Did something happen?" 

"N-nothing!" Tohru said. "It's just I'm a bit worried…"

"Worried about Yuki? Mistress, Yuki is a very independent person. Even so, he never does something that can kill him or can get him to trouble." She assured. "Instead of worrying about him, try to rest, okay?"

Suddenly the door opened and the merchant came in. He quickly went to the edge of the bed and held her hand. "Are you okay? Gure called and told me about---"

"I'm okay, father." She whispered.

"I see. I guess also having a bodyguard is a bad idea."

"He protected me, dad." She explained.

"Really?" he glared at her. "IN the dressing room?"

"Huh? No, I mean…. Yes but, he didn't see anything!" she said quickly.

"ANYTHING~?" 

"Father!"

"Just assuring." He laughed. "I knew that he wouldn't let me down."

"Can I talk to you, father, alone?" she asked. Kagura bowed and left the room.

"What is it?"

"Why are they after you?"

He smiled. "Angel, I told you thousands of times before that they're after our wealth!"

"And I also told you a thousand of time after that there are many more people who are richer than us." She explained. "There must be something that we just did to make those assassins mad!"

"You may be right but still, they are after our wealth." He looked at her sincerely. "From now on, you are not allowed to go out of the house unless I told you so."

"But--"

"No buts, Honda Tohru!" he said as he stood up and walked out of the room. She buried her face on her pillow and cried.

_This is so lame! Why should I live in this kind of life?!_

_Okaa-san, why did you leave me here?_

_If you were here, I would be taking a normal education and living in a normal life like everybody else!_

_Now, I'm being imprisoned in my own house!_

"Crying doesn't solve everything." A voice came. She looked up and Yuki looked down on her. "If you don't like your life then you should talk this over to your father. He's the closest relative you've got."

"No he isn't."

"He isn't?" he asked. "Then who?"

"Gure-san…"

"Shigure… but how…"

"He was the first one who found me. He took care of he until he couldn't feed me anymore. That's when," she explained. "this merchant came along."

"I see, but why is Shigure here?" Yuki asked.

"That's one thing……I don't know…" she sat up. "Um, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead." He looked calmly at her.

"I'm sorry….I broke a rule." She said shyly. Yuki let out a brief laugh. "What's so…"

"I'm sorry mistress. It's just that you are really," he looked at her. "a bird that couldn't fly."

"Huh?" she asked. 

"Mistress, sometimes you have to learn to take a risk. You have to break the rules once in a while." He explained. "It may end in a terrible defeat but you wouldn't repeat the same mistake twice, right?"

"Yes you're right." She smiled. "Then, if you need to break the rules, you can call me my name then?"

"That mistress is something that I wouldn't do." He stood up. "I may have a big mouth but I'm not a risk taker like baka neko."

"Oh…" _That was so close but he dodged the bullet. At least he's not as cold as before._

"Mistress!" Shigure danced at the door happily. "It's time to try out the dress!"

"I should leave you now…" Yuki bowed low and left. 

Tohru got up from her bed and took the dress from Shigure. "Um, I think you too should wait downstairs, Gure-san." She giggled.

"Oh yes, gomen, see you later!" he smiled as he closed the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Do you think somebody's going to assassinate her now?" Hiro asked.

"That can't happen." Kisa said.

"And somebody might go up there and witness her being naked---" he stopped as he felt Yuki's hand on his head. 

"What did you say?" Yuki asked as he raised his sword. 

"Nothing…" he sang. "Hey, it's already modern times. How come you still have a sword?"

"What's your problem anyway?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing…" he whispered.

The opened and Haru came in panting. All of them stared at him. "I… have… a… message… for… Tohru-kun… from… Aya-san…" 

"Ne what is it?" Kagura asked. "Is it about the dress? Is there something wrong on the dress?"

"Well… Aya-san said… that… the dress is not yet finished."

"But Tohru has the dress right now!" Gure said.

"But… the dress is really not yet finished!'" Haru argued. "The dress is still with him 7 hours ago!" 

All of them sweatdropped. "Okay, okay…" Haru sighed. "Maybe I'm not fitted for a messenger."

"You figured that out already?" Hiro asked insultingly. "We just told you that ever since master gave you the job!"

"Where is she, by the way?" Haru asked, changing the subject.

"She's in her room, dressing up." Yuki asked.

"And you knew?" 

"I was here when she said, 'I'm going to try it out'." Yuki glared.

"Or, you were there when she tried to dress up!" the cow concluded.

"This is wrong." The nezumi said. "You should be arguing with baka neko!"

"I don't have time to argue with him." he explained. "SO how was she? Is she hot? Good for the bed?"

"Don't push it." He warned. "Anyone who insults her will be picking on me. Remember, I won't handle you lightly."

"Is that part of the order, or you just plainly care for her?" Haru asked.

"Or you LOVE her!" Kagura dreamed. "Finally, a Sohma can be rich!!!"

"No, I wasn't allowed to love, right?" Yuki reminded.

"But if you WERE allowed, you would love her, right?" Kisa asked.

Yuki looked away and remained silent. 

_They're trying to make me confess. I don't love her… because who am I to love her anyway? _

_But that was something I didn't think about._

_What if I was allowed to love her?_

_What am I  after anyway?_

"Money…" he murmured.

"What?" 

"We know why we are here." He reminded.

"DO we still have to do that?" Hiro complained.

"It's against our will but Akito wants us to do it." He whispered. 

"I'm finished!" Tohru yelled. All of them saw Tohru walked down the stairs and twirled around her new dress. It was a long white silk dress. 

"Mistress, do you think it's a bit… simple?" Kagura asked.

"I like it being simple. I'm not as rich as everyone else." She smiled. "Did you see father?"

"He left after I got up to your room. He said that it's an emergency." Gure explained.

"Oh… He did not even called me and say goodbye." She whispered sadly.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Kisa said. Then the phone rang. Hiro reached out and answered it. 

"Hello… yes… we're alright, sir…" he said. "Uh… okay… I'll tell her…Good day sir…" then he hung up.

"Who's that?" Yuki asked.

"That was your father, Tohru-kun." He replied sadly. "He'll… be late tonight." 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey," Yuki went in Tohru's room and sat beside her. "You didn't eat your dinner."

"I won't eat unless my father's here." She whispered.

"He doesn't want you to be like this."

"I don't want him to suffer because of his work." She explained. "I kept on telling him that he shouldn't work so hard."

"He's working because he has a special mouth to feed." He smiled.

She smiled. "You know I think you're beginning to blend in."

"Maybe. I'm just sick of having a cold attitude." He replied.

"It's because of my father, right?"

"Maybe." _It's not really him. _

"Thank you… for cheering me up." She looked at him sweetly.

"I just talked to you." 

"Seeing someone smile makes me happy." She explained. "I wish I could make you happy too."

"You don't have to." He said. "You don't have to push yourself too hard."

"You think so?"

"I'll do anything to keep you alive."

"Am I going to die?" she asked and Yuki laughed.

"Forget it. Just try not to put yourself in tiring circumstances." He smiled. "Please promise me that."

"Of course…"

"Thank you." He was about to leave the room when he turned around. "By the way, even if it's very simple and my sick brother made it, you look beautiful in that dress."

"Really?"

"May I ask what was that for?"

"Oh, it's my birthday next week." She smiled. "There'll be a celebration here, I think."

"Really?" he smiled. "Happy birthday, then."

"Thank you."

Yuki closed the door behind him. 

_Now this is another problem. This must be some kind of a diversion._

_If there's a celebration, there will be spies everywhere. _He clenched his fist. "They might kill her on her birthday. I must warn them."

Tohru looked out of her bedroom window. _He smiled……_, she thought. _I knew it. He still has hope. He can blend in. He can change to be a better person._

_I hope that's something I can accomplish before those people kill me._


	5. 4th way: Discussion

4) Discuss everything with her. She should feel that you value her opinion and never put it across in a harsh way if you do not agree with her opinion, but it will be a gentleman like if you politely tell her your view of seeing it. This make her open and trust you better.

****

****

"Good morning, Tohru-kun!" Shigure greeted happily.

"Eh? Is it morning?"

"Hai. Please get up and hurry, or you'll be late!" 

"Late for what?" she sat up sleepily. 

"Your father will arrive in ten minutes." He blinked.

"Why didn't you say so?!" She got up and shoved the dog away. "Privacy!"

"Y-yes mistress!" Shigure sweatdropped. "So much for being a butcher…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"He'll be here in any minute." She said excitingly as she sat on the stairs and stared at the front door. The other Sohmas looked at her confusedly.

"Shigure, why is she so excited?" Yuki asked.

"Today is her stepparents' wedding anniversary. Since the old woman died, her stepfather decided to prepare a surprise for her." He explained. "He'll be home in a moment, Yuki-kun."

"Do you need the car, Tohru-kun?" Kyou asked and she shook her head. "Then, I'll take it to the car wash."

"Pathetic driver." Yuki uttered. "You were given the responsibility to take care of the car and all you could do was to spend money to wash it. Why don't you just wash it yourself?"

"I hate water, kuso nezumi." His cousin glared.

"Please no violence!" Kagura demanded.

"Shut up!" the neko shouted.

Twitch. "What did you just say?" Kagura waved her fist.

"K-Kagura-san…" He was suddenly tortured by the maidservant. 

"WHO ARE YOU TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT?! DON'T YOU LOVE ME, KYOU-KUN?!" Kagura shouted. "DO YOU LOVE THE CAR BETTER THAN ME?!"

"Eh?" Tohru sweatdropped. "Ano…"

"It's okay." Yuki looked at her worried face. "It's a way that Kagura used to do to show affection." He smiled.

"Okay…" she smiled weakly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad night." She explained.

"What happened?"

"Huh? Oh…" she quickly smiled. "Don't mind it. I'm just worried that somebody might kill me while I am sleeping, that's all."

"Really?" _Was she like this every night? It must be hard for her._

"You don't have to worry, remember?" he asked.

"Yes but---" Yuki raised his finger to silence her.

"I have a duty to protect you." He said. "Once you need anything or you have a bad feeling, just tell me."

"Thank you." She smiled.

_That again, _he thought, _is another one silly innocent yet cheering smile._

_I hope HE would never attack her on person. _

_If he does, nobody can defeat him._

_Not even I can._

"He's here!" Kisa shouted as she glanced at the window. "I can see him walking towards the front door!"

_This is not right. _Yuki wondered. _The merchant should be accompanied by men for his protection. And he should also have a car but… how come he's walking. _"Be careful, mis--"

"Really?" Tohru stood up excitingly, completely ignoring Yuki's warning. She went towards the door and opened it for herself. "Fa---" then she stopped. All of them became worried. Her smiling face 

disappeared and what replaced was a mask of shock and pain.

She's not smiling… "Mistress?" Yuki called. Tohru looked over her shoulder. "They…got me… Sohma-kun…" she whispered as she collapsed. "Mistress!" All of them shouted. Tohru looked up for the last time and she saw Yuki's face. 

And she remembered the assassin's face.

_In some way, _she wondered before she lost consciousness. _He looked just like Sohma-kun… _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Please, Tohru-kun, open your eyes." Shigure cried. "If you were there earlier, we could send her to the hospital sooner." Kagura glared at the neko. "Are you blaming me?" "ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!" "K-Kagura-san.." "No fighting please." Kisa asked and they calmed down. "It was good that we have a punctual doctor." Haru said. "If Hatori wasn't there in his office, we might as well lose Tohru-kun." 

"We're lucky that you remembered the way to Hatori's house." Hiro grinned.

"You're trying to say something else." The cow grinned back.

"Nothing…" Hiro sang. Suddenly, the door opened and Ayame came in.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he asked frantically. 

"What is it?" Shigure asked. "Our princess is still inside. Hatori and Yuki is also inside."__

"No! I'm looking for the dress! THE DRESS THAT SHE WORE!" he cried. "I need to see it! I shouldn't let a useless thing be put to waste! I should fix it immediately!" "I just washed it." Kagura snorted. "You silly boar! A small rip can destroy the dress once it is not treated!" Kyou punched him on the back. "Ne, what are you really worried about, Tohru or your masterpiece???" "Well, I'm worried about both." He smiled foolishly. "Ayame-san, you never fail to admire your works." Hiro scratched his head. "Oh yes, I'm here for something else." Ayame looked at the Sohmas seriously. "I received a word from the master." Shigure grinned. "Which master, Aya?" "The merchant." He replied. "He said that somebody threaten him that someone will kill him once he leaves the office." "I see, so that's why he never left." Haru said. "Is Ritsu okay?" "Yes, he is." He giggled. "Once he knew that he can get involved as the merchant's right hand, he began to apologize every person he knew for his sins." "Well, that never changed Ritsu." Kyou laughed. "Are there any other news from the other master?" Shigure asked mysteriously. "Yes, there is also. He reminded me to remind you about the 'reason' why we are here." He grinned. "This is stupid." Kyou crossed his arms. "Are we still going to follow him?" "We don't have a choice, Kyou-kun." Kagura said sadly.  "But what about Tohru-kun?" Hiro asked. "What will happen to her once we---" "Please don't!" Kisa cried. "Don't expect the worst for onee-chan!" "Kisa…" "She's right." Aya smiled. "There must be a way out of this." "Right." Shigure nodded. But that's one thing we haven't figured out. Once he attacks, even Yuki cannot stop him. What are we to stop him anyway? We do have a choice… but there's a backfire once we followed it. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

"Are you okay?" 

"Hatori-san, you asked me about ten times already!" Tohru giggled.

"I'm just ensuring your safety, Tohru-kun." He looked at her seriously. "This might be tough for you but as an adviser of your family, I would suggest that you should stay at home and stay away from 

the windows."

"Not again."

"Please understand, mistress." Yuki pleaded. "Even I can't protect you once in a while. I'm sorry."

"I understand, Sohma-kun." She replied.

"You were hit on the shoulder and this dart has some sleeping fluid in it. It's not a bad sign." The doctor explained. "It just put you to sleep, that's all."  
  


Tohru sighed. "I'm relieved. I'm not yet dead."

"Why do you always expect a tragedy?" 

"That's what I always expect for three years. What can I do?" she explained sadly. "Maybe I should surrender to those people. It might end everything."

"No it won't." Yuki said quickly. Tohru looked at him. 

"How would you know?" she asked. He looked out of the window, ignoring her gaze.

"Mistress," Hatori cut in. "Please rest for a while. I need to talk to my cousin about something."

"Wait." She smiled. "I need to talk to him first." Yuki looked at her worriedly. _What is she after?_

"Yes." Hatori gathered his things and left the room. Her protector sat on a chair and held her hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I saw the assassin."

"Really?" he smiled. "What does he looked like?"

"Actually, he looked exactly like you." She answered. "I don't know if it's an illusion or my hallucination but he indeed looked just like you, except he's a few inches higher."

"I see…" _It might be him. He can't…_

"Do you think he'll attack me again next time?" she asked worriedly.

"Huh?" he asked and smiled. "I don't think so. A great warrior never does the same technique on the same opponent. Because once he does, the opponent can defend it."

"I see. SO the rumors are true…" she giggled. "That you're very wise."

"Really?" he laughed. "Do they also say anything else?"

"Yes, that you can knock out anyone with your bare hands." She smiled.

"Really…" he looked at her sadly. _Anyone but him. _

"Are you okay, Sohma-kun?"

"Eh… yes, I'm fine. I was just…." He stared at her. "Mistress, would you promise me that you won't tell your father about this, even this conversation or any conversation between you and the other 

Sohmas?"

"I would do anything to keep my father out of trouble." She replied and nodded. "yes, I will keep this as a secret."

"Thank you." He stood up and smiled at her. "Please rest well, Honda-san." 

She was stunned. "You just called me…"

"Yes. I decided to be a little warm on you." He grinned. "Please rest well."

"Yes and thank you." She tucked under the sheets and went to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What do you mean?"

"He almost blurted it out." Hatori smirked. "He's getting carried away."

"It's alright. Yuki won't fail me." The stranger grinned.

"Master, you just… showed up…"

"I hope I didn't hurt her much… because it's only the beginning." He looked outside. "Hatori, please try not to fail me."

"Why would I?" the doctor asked. "As long as you promise me not to hurt her again." 

"Kana?" he grinned. "Kana left you--"

"Not her," Hatori looked at his master seriously. "Tohru-kun."

"Hmm, even you, Hatori…" he looked at him. "You're beginning to turn away from me."

"Promise me."

"Of course." The stranger whispered.

"Thank you." Hatori got up and left the room. Just then, the strange man in kimono laughed.

"Maybe, that's something I couldn't promise." He grinned evilly. "She's thorn, anyways, a spoiled fruit in basket… and I think Yuki is already beginning to spoil…" he looked out of the window. "I might 

as well need to 'pick him up'."


	6. 5th way: Talent

5) Show her anything that you know or that is related to your profession. It can be a sport or a hobby that you're good at. Make sure you do it well. This makes her feel overjoyed by your presence.

****

"Honda-san…" Yuki whispered.

Shigure lowered the newspaper and glared at Yuki. "What did you just called her?" he grinned.

"Gure-san, what else? It is the name of LOVE" Kagura twirled around dreamily. "Honda-san…" she mimicked Yuki's voice.

"That's not funny."

"It isn't. YOU ARE." Kagura pointed.

"He-he." He bickered.

"What is it, Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked. He stared at her unusually and took a deep breath.

"Can I be excused," he asked. "For the day?"

"Where are you going, nezumi?" Kyou shouted from the other end of the breakfast table. "Afraid to die?"

"Kyou has impressive ears." Momiji wondered. 

"Yeah, and if the table is 2 meters shorter, I could have punched him!" Yuki shouted back.

"I heard that!"

"Of course, you do, baka neko! I JUST SHOUTED!" Yuki yelled.

"Why are we shouting anyway?!"

"I don't know!!!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHOUT OUTSIDE!" Hiro yelled at them. "YOU'RE DISTURBING PEOPLE WHO ARE PEACEFULLY EATING THEIR OMELETTE!"

"Why don't we finish this outside?" the neko asked.

"Great idea, bastard." the nezumi grinned.

"Please no violence!" Kisa covered her eyes.

"Yuki, sit down." Hatori snapped sternly.

"But---"

"You're job is to protect the mistress, not bother other people's business." The doctor reminded. "After what happened to her, I can say that the assassins might be waiting outside right now, so whatever you do, you are not excused."

"Hatori---"

"No. That's final." He glared and looked at Tohru. "Am I right, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru blinked. "Eh… ano…"

"Please, Honda-san, it's only for a day!" he begged. "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yuki, you are hired to guard her and to protect her! You are not suppose to---"

"It's okay, Hatori-san." She held his hand and looked at Yuki. "It's alright, Sohma-kun. You have my permission."

"T-Thank you." He bowed. "I won't break my promise. I'll be back soon." Then he ran off.

Tohru sighed on her chair. "That settled it then."

"Tohru…" Hatori looked at her.

"You all had your freedom to do whatever you want, as long as you know your place." She explained. "As for Yuki, I don't want to see him unhappy because he's stuck in this place. I would like to see him free."

"Even if it costs your life?" Gure asked.

"Yes" she simply smiled. "He is person, not a thing to own and to use as a human shield."  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The room was empty until Yuki came in. He darted across the room and kneeled in front of an altar. "Please don't do that again."

The stranger smiled. "Why? It's not against the plan, right?"

"It isn't but…" Yuki bowed low. "Please give me more time."

"Why, my dear Yuki? What are you planning to do?"

"I don't want… to see her dying…" he whispered.

"Close your eyes then."

"It's not enough. I believe that my conscience will haunt me once I realize that she will be…"

"Killed?" the stranger finished the sentence. "My Yuki, what words did she use to move you like that?"

"What do you---"

"You've change." 

"Please explain." Yuki asked confusedly. "I don't understand." 

"You have become… softer…" he grinned. 

Yuki ignored his master's observation. "Will you give me more time?"

"Anything for you…as long as you do the job _brutally_." He reminded.

Yuki bowed again and went towards the door. Before he left, he looked behind him. _He's dying… but still, he's unstoppable._

"Is that a promise?" Yuki asked. It took a while before his master gave a nod of agreement. Yuki smiled and left the room.

_Yuki… is she going to take you away too? I won't let that happen. Not you. I won't lose you.  _The stranger wondered as reached for the phone and began to dial some numbers. He grinned once he heard a voice in the other end.

"Yes, master? DO you need anything?"

"Do you have… a really large vehicle? Like a bulldozer or a tank?" 

"What are you after, master?" the voice asked. "I think a bulldozer is not enough to flatten the girl's residence."

"It's not for the girl. It's for Yuki."

"Yuki?"

The stranger grinned. "I need to wake up his sleeping _merciless_ side . I think that Tohru knows how to lure every Sohma."

"So, where should we bring this baby?"

"You know where to bring it: The only place where Yuki is peaceful. Also, make sure who will be blamed in this _natural tragedy._"

"What's going to happen sir?"

"I think my Yuki will invite Honda Tohru on a walk… towards hell."  He stared at his garden and laughed evilly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tohru stared at the grandfather's clock near the hall. _4:00 pm. _She thought. _Yuki is not back yet. I hope he's okay._

"Onee-chan." Kisa tugged Tohru's sleeve. "Hiro and I are going to watch cartoons. Do you want to join us?"

"Nonsense!" Hiro snapped. "She's too old for that!"

"I'll be with you in a little while, Kisa-chan." The onigiri smiled.

"Nan de--" Hiro said.

"Hurrah!" Kisa rejoiced. "Be sure to be there before it reached the middle part! That's where the story---"

"Kisa, you're spoiling the movie!" Hiro reminded.

"Ah, sorry. Please hurry, onee-chan!" she smiled as she held Hiro's hand and went to the movie room.

"Kids…" Haru whispered. "So innocent…"

"Yes… I wish I were a kid. So that whenever my time comes," she said sadly. "I'll always remember… that I'll be going to heaven." She smiled. 

"Don't think like that." Haru encouraged her not to cry. "You're not going to die yet."

Tohru stared at her messenger. _What does he mean when he said "yet". _"So, I'm going to die _soon._" She corrected.

_No… _Haru thought, _We don't really know… when he's going to attack, Tohru-kun._

"Haru?" she asked. "Am I right… about what I said? That I'm not yet but soon."

"Tohru." Haru looked away. "There's something you need to know… about us Sohmas…"

"Eh?" she asked.

"We…" he began, "are planning to---"

The phone suddenly rang and Tohru picked it up. "Hello?"

"Honda-san…" a voice came.

"Sohma-kun!" she said excitingly. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Is Hatori there?" he said coldly, ignoring her questions.

"Um, no, I think. He went back to his work---"

"Honda-san, I want to meet you… outside the house."

"But, Hatori---"

"He's not there, so there's no reason to leave the house." He said firmly. "Take the neko with you and tell him to go to my _private spot._"

"Private spot?"

"Yes, I want to meet me here _alone._" He instructed.

"But you said---"

"Kyou can wait in the car." Then he hung up. Tohru placed the handset back and looked at Haru confusedly.

"Did I miss something?" Haru asked.

"Nothing…" she wondered. "Ano, I'll be leaving for a while."

"But--"

"I'll take Kyou with me." She smiled. "Don't panic. I'll be back soon." She went towards the door. "Oh yeah, what did you say earlier? You're planning to…?"

"Uh… planning to…" he searched the words.

"..give you a gift next week." Hiro suddenly appeared behind Haru. "for your birthday." He continued. Tohru smiled.

"I hope it's a good one. I'll be expecting it next week then." She waved farewell and shut the door behind her.

"Are you planning to tell her EVERYTHING?!" Hiro asked angrily. "ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Are you?" the cow asked.

"No." the sheep crossed his arms. "But I'm trying to keep it to myself. It's not the right time yet."

"But… he will attack soon and…"

"That's not our problem, right?" he asked cruelly. "If she dies, she dies. We have no choice."

"You don't care about her?" Haru asked.

"I don't know. At least, after this _job_, I could live happily and peacefully with Kisa." 

"Do you think so? Our master is never a considerate man." Haru glared and left the room.

"I'm taking chances because… I don't want to get Kisa involved again." He whispered. Without him knowing, Kisa was listening to their conversation. Tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Onee-chan…" she whispered. "I hope he doesn't hurt you… like he hurt me."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Kyou asked as Tohru went out of the car. 

"No, it's okay. Just take care of the car." She smiled. "I'll be back soon--"

"Wait! I just can't leave you there!" Kyou pointed at the forest. "There are many wild beasts in the forest. Believe me, I've been and lived there."

"Thank you but I can manage."

"I promise I won't be a bother and can protect you better than that nezumi does." He assured.

She frowned. "Actually, it was Sohma-kun's request for you to stay here." Then she closed the door and ran through the forest. Kyou leaned against the car.

_Yuki requested that I should stay here?_ He thought carefully. _That's odd. Most of the time, he just let me go because, in case I get myself killed, I won't be bothering him anymore. _He laughed. _It's not really like him at all, ensuring my safety rather than Tohru's---_

He stopped and stared at the ground. _Wait a minute… Tohru… went alone in the forest?_

He started to ran towards the direction where Tohru went. _It makes sense! He sent Tohru alone in the forest for him to… _, He shook his head, _No, I can't expect for the worse. Tohru, I hope I'm not too late._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sohma-kun!" she smiled as she saw Yuki in a middle of the barren field. He looked serious and he was grasping a shovel tightly.

"Honda-san… welcome to my private spot." He grinned.

"Private Spot?" she looked around. There's nothing really to be seen because it was a small barren place. "May I ask why I am here?"

"Honda-san…" he looked at her. "Have you seen this place before?"

"No, not really…"

"Are you sure?" 

"I wasn't really allowed to go to a place like this." She explained.

"I see…" he whispered. _Maybe she haven't been here. _"There must be some kind of reason why…"

"Reason why…" She asked.

He slowly approached her. "I think… you're… being set up, Honda-san."

"What do you mean?"

All of the sudden, Kyou rushed in the scene and began to punch Yuki. 

"Don't you dare touch her, kuso nezumi!" he grabbed her in the arm. "Run now, Tohru-kun. I'll take care of him."

"W-What?" she looked at him. _What did he mean, run now… I'll take care of him._

"Kyou, it's okay. I didn't---"

"Shut up and don't move!" Kyou commanded. "Stay right there! Tohru, run now!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious! He's here to kill you!" 

"What?" Tohru gasped.

"There's no time to explain--"

"There IS time to explain!" Yuki looked at the confused girl. "Tohru, listen to me. I'm not here to kill you. I got it all figured out." He stared at Kyou. "She's being set up… by _him._"

"What…" Kyou glared at him.

"It always happens right?" he grinned.

"So… the assassin… and master---"

"is only one person whom we know." Yuki glanced at Tohru. "Whom the _Sohmas_ only know."

"Eh?" Tohru looked at one after the other. "I don't get you two."

"We don't have time. We should get back to the---" Kyou stopped as he heard a gunshot. Then he collapsed on the ground.

"KYOU-KUN!!!" Tohru screamed.


	7. 6th way: Thoughtfulness

6) Make it a habit to give her something once in a while. It doesn't need to be an expensive one. What really matters is that you are giving importance to her needs. This makes her practice gratitude to other people, especially to those who are close to her.

****

Hatori stared at his fellow Sohmas and Tohru at the dining room. He look very serious, probably angry.

"Tohru…" he looked sternly at her. "Go to your room."

"But--"

"I won't take no for an answer." After a few moments, Tohru left them alone and Hatori sighed loudly. "Yuki, what were you thinking?"

"I was ordered, Tori-san." He replied. "and I got carried away."

"Because of you, Kyou got hurt badly." He glared. "It was good that you came on time and…"

"Hatori…" Shigure patted his cousin's shoulder. "He set this all up. He's the one who hates Tohru all along."

"I know but I ordered that at all costs, Tohru must not leave the house." He sternly looked at them. "Good sake, you're 6 in the house!"

"The house is big…" Hiro whispered.

"And thanks to you," he glared at Yuki. "she knew almost everything."

***Flashback***

_"Sohma-kun! Please tell me! What's happening!" Tohru tugged his shoulder._

_"Please, not now…" he drove swiftly back to the house. Kyou was bleeding on Tohru's lap but somehow, she wasn't focused to him._

_"But---"_

_"That private place that you saw was a garden a few days ago." He explained. "I used to grow edible plants there and that's the reason why I asked for your permission to leave. I just want to see that it's okay."_

_"But now," he continued. "When I went there, it was all so barren and nothing was left. I tried to plant some again but…"_

_"Sohma-kun, I don't know…"_

_"And there was a piece of paper left behind." He recalled the scene. "It was an order of the government and under YOUR signature to destroy that lot, which I monthly pay for the past 4 years." He grinned. "It was said to be illegal to plant there."_

_"I didn't know. I'm sorry." She apologized._

_"It's alright. I figured it all out. Somebody set you up… and he planned to use me to kill you." He frowned. He shouldn't have said that._

_"Sohma-kun, I just…"_

_"Honda-san. The assassin that you said who looked like me…" he looked at her. "…was somebody in our clan. Our clan head to be exact."_

_"…no…" she whispered._

_"We don't know the reason but we were---"_

_"Stop it!!!" she yelled. "Then, if the assassin is your clan head then you… and the other Sohmas… must be…"_

_"Honda-san, please don't jump to conclusions."_

_"Sohma-kun, you're an assassin?" she asked._

_Yuki couldn't answer. He kept on driving until they reached the house. He got out and took Kyou with him. "Baka neko, this will be the first and the last time that I will carry you, ne?" he whispered._

_Tohru stood in front of him. "Are you?"_

_Yuki looked at her. "It's hard to explain but…" he stopped when Hatori went in front of her and knocked her unconscious. "Hatori---"_

_"We'll talk about this later, Yuki." He said sternly. _

_**************_

_He heard everything. _Yuki thought. _He knew that I told her everything but… _"I didn't have a choice." He whispered.

"Neither do we… neither did Kyou." Shigure said. "But still, we have to figure out something to twist this little problem"

"Shigure, you are a very optimistic person." Hatori grinned. "But I think this isn't just a little problem."

"That's right." Kagura nodded. "Kyou is going to die--"

"No he isn't" the doctor replied.

"And he's not the problem" Yuki added. "What I said to her was the problem."

"But what said is done!" Momiji protested. "There's nothing we can do--"

"There is a way." The doctor stood up. "And it's the only way."

"What? Kill her?" Hiro asked.

"HIRO!"

"Gomen, Kisa-san." He blinked. "I was just joking."

"That wasn't funny." She snobbed.

"It's either that idea." Hatori suggested. "That way, we could get out of here and live back where we belong."

"Back in the main house?" Shigure asked. "I don't know…"

"Or I could do my part…" the doctor raised his hand. "as always, whenever an outsider knew about our Jyunishi secret."

"Ne? You're going to erase her memory?" Momiji asked. "ALL OF IT?"

"No. There's one out of fifty chances that I could erase only the memories that are needed to be deleted." The doctor educated his cousins. "Wish me luck then."

"Wait!" Yuki yelled. "Can I at least talk to her?"

Hatori looked at him annoyingly. "Why should you? You already said a lot."

"Please." He said seriously and the doctor nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"She's not yet WHAT?!" the stranger took a vase and threw it across the room. It broke into pieces, causing a loud crash but still, the assassins who bowed in front of him didn't move an inch.

"Master, Yuki was very wise. He already knew what we were plotting." Said one of the servants.

"SILENCE!"

"But---"

"I told you that once something goes wrong, you were there to do your job." He growled. "But instead, you let them get away?!"

"Please give us one more chance, sir…"

"It annoys me most when anybody asks for a…ugh…" the stranger began to collapse.

"Akito-san!" they all rushed towards him but he shoved them off.

"LEAVE ME!!!" he commanded. The assassins soon left and Akito laid himself flat on the floor.

"If they couldn't get the job done," Akito murmured. "Then I shall do it myself. Just wait, Honda Tohru-san. Your nightmare is about to become reality…" he grinned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Honda-san?" Yuki called. He was in leaning against Tohru's bedroom door. "Honda-san, I wasn't allowed to see you in person. So, I can't come in but this door is made out of thin wood…"

"Psst.. Yuki…" Momiji waved from the other end of the hall. "Where's Hatori?"

"He's downstairs." He whispered. "Why?"

"Come here quickly!" he called. Yuki silently went to Momiji's room and to his surprise, Tohru was there.

"What….is she---"

"Don't talk so loud! She's sleeping." He whispered. "Hatori told Haru to bring her to her room but… he got lost and placed her here." 

"Well, I guess I owe him one." He giggled.

"Sorry, I suggest not to wake her up," the little one suggested. "after you said all of those stuff to her."

"I understand." He knelt at the bedside and held her hand lightly. "I had lots to say but…"

"I understand you, Yuki. I had lot to say to my mom and sister too, but---"

"You're moving away the point…" he reminded.

"My point is that even if you're this close to her, once you're forbidden to do or say something," Momiji explained. "a gap forms between you and Tohru."

"Very touching." A voice was heard. Hatori came in and grinned at them. "You still have guts to disobey an order."

"Hatori." Yuki stood up and looked up at the doctor. "Please don't do it."

"Yuki, you made things worse than before. This is the safest solution we have." Hatori explained. "Or do you want to see her die?"

"Please, can we leave it like this?" he asked. "If she forgets everything, it's almost the same thing as death!"

"We'll take the risk if we desperately need it. Now move over." Hatori ordered.

"No."

"Don't resist. Move over." He forcibly moved him but Yuki stood still in his place.

"It is my duty to protect her at all costs!" Yuki yelled. "Never you will lay a finger on her! Remember, I would give up my life protecting her! And I don't care if it's an assassin or a citizen I'm battling with, even if he's a Sohma! "

"Yuki…" the doctor looked at him. "Tell me. Do you think she'll accept us once she reminded herself that she's surrounded by assassins???"

"She accepted us with this curse." Yuki explained. "It took her time to understand. Now, all we need is time for her to understand who we really are… and our reason to be here."

"Yeah!" Momiji cheered. "I go for Yuki's idea!"

"And so are we!" the other Sohmas came in and cheered with Momiji.

"Hatori, please listen to the majority." Shigure grinned.

"I guess I had no choice." Hatori smiled. "But he won't be as happy as he was said to be."

"We'll worry about him later." Haru said. "Right now we have to worry something else."

"What are we going to say when---" Kagura began but—

"—I wake up?" Tohru sat up and look at them. "I'm awake so…"

"Honda-san…"

"Onee-chan…" Kisa stepped forward and held her hand. "Please believe us. We're here to protect you."

"Kisa…" Tohru began,

"I know it sound crazy but… we are here to keep you safe from him. He's the bad guy and…you're the good one and…. We…" she thought and searched for a word. 

Tohru giggled. "Kisa, I understand what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell the police?" Hiro asked. "Since you already knew the profile of the---"

"Yes, I know." Tohru nodded. "But he's a relative of yours. A clan head! I just… want to know first the reason why he's after me. Do you guys know?"

_Money? Authority? _Yuki wondered. _No, that can't be it. He is full of mysteries. He might look feeble but he knows that what he wants is what he gets. And I know he wants             Tohru's dead body…_

"Nobody knows?" she asked again and nobody answered. "Okay, as long as the truth isn't revealed yet, I won't send him to jail--"

"Honda-san, he's ruthless!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki!"

"I mean it! What if he won't tell you the truth? What if you'll die without knowing the truth is?"

"That can't happen, Sohma-kun." She smiled.

"Huh?" Shigure asked.

"Because you all are here." She replied. "And you're going to take me to him."

There was silence.

"H-Honda-san---"

"It's final. You're going to take me to him." she ordered.

"But… can you use the phone instead?" Kagura asked

"I would like to see him in person. Besides," she smiled. "If he's your clan head, he might know something about me from you guys. I can't wait to meet him."

_Honda-san, what are you thinking??? This guy… never would like to meet you alive. But… we have no choice. _Yuki smiled. "I'll be accompanying you, Honda-san."

"Thank you."

Hatori slapped himself lightly. _Yuki, you didn't know what greater mess we had gotten into. But still, I wanted to know how will Akito react when he sees Tohru in front of him?_


	8. 7th way: Sincerity

**_7)  Lend your shoulder for her to cry on and your ears to hear her out. This makes her feel free to express her sadness._**

****

"Honda-san…"

She giggled. "Sohma-kun, I'm not scared."

He clenched his fist. "That's not it." He stared at her. "I'm sorry that I scared you yesterday."

She smiled. "Ne, I'm fine. You guys are great friends. To tell you the truth," she implied. "I don't believe it."

"Really?"

"Yes, because all of you are so good to me." She stared at the window. It was nearly sunrise and also about time for her to see the Sohma clan head. "It was hard to imagine once you all are going to…"

"Please don't think that way." He sat down beside her and held her hand. "You heard us yesterday. We have no intention to kill you. It's just… our clan head is very hard to understand."

"I see."

"He's dying," he continued. "so are very patient with him. Once he loses control of his temper, he might…"

"I understand. That's why I need to see him. So that we could settle things clearly and peacefully." She stood up happily. "I never had negotiations before but I'll try my best to understand him, like I understood all of you."

"Honda-san…" _If you only knew…_

"So…" Shigure peeked inside the bedroom. "Are you love birds ready?"

"Eh?" Tohru sweatdropped.

"Let's go." Yuki said quickly as he held her hand and walked out of the room. They went outside and the Sohmas are there. 

"Kyou, once it gets serious," Kagura pointed. "Take them somewhere far, okay?"

"I know, I know." He pouted. "I'm a driver. I can handle this, Kagura-san."

"Please…" she sniffed. "Come back alive, okay?" then she hugged him.

"What?!"

Kisa giggled. "They look so good together!"

"Yeah, but they looked so much better!" Momiji pointed at Tohru and Yuki. Kisa smiled.

"Yes, I think they'll be ok, right?"

Tohru looked at Hatori, who was staring at her differently. "I'll be back."

"Yuki," he stared at his cousin. "when it gets serious, you don't have to fully dedicate your life. Just run." He pointed.

"I will."

"Take care of her." Then he looked at Tohru. "Take care of yourself. Don't goof around."

"Yes." She smiled.

_Why is she still smiling even at this moment? _The doctor wondered. _She doesn't even know who he is!_

"Tohru, take care." Haru patted her head.

"I will," she said as she got on the car. Yuki followed her inside.

"Take care of them, Kyou." Hatori said. "Make sure you drive fast once something happens."

"I will and I won't let you down!" Kyou yelled as he got in. "So, where are we going?"

"To the main house, baka neko." Yuki ordered.

"Somehow, nezumi, I get irritated once you order me something." He started he car and drove swiftly away from the house. The little ones waved goodbye and the rest just looked at it. Shigure glanced at Hatori, whose face had fallen into fear.

_I've never seen Hatori so worried since Kana passed away. _He wondered. _In some way, I also get the same feeling…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tohru stared at the window. They were driving so fast which made her feel dizzy. _Kyou is such in a hurry, I wonder why…_

"If you feel dizzy, stare at things that's farther than you." Yuki suggested. "That way, you can regain your vision."

"Eh?" she asked. "No. I'm just thinking…"

"Are you scared?"

"Huh? Oh, a little." She looked at him. "After what Hatori warned and the looks of Shigure and Haru, I feel like your clan leader is some kind of a murderer."

He laughed. "Maybe. Something like that…"

"So he IS a murderer."

"Don't worry." Yuki assured. "I'm right here with you. Also, baka neko knows martial arts. You're completely defended against him."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Oh yes, can I get his name?"

"Whose name?"

"Your clan leader." She nodded. "What is his name?"

Yuki looked away and bit his lip. "A-Akito Sohma." He blurted.

"Akito-san…" she repeated.

"Honda-san, I think it's better if you won't address him in that name." He recommended. "Only Sohmas can call him that."

"I see…" she whispered.

"It's okay. It'll be alright." He smiled.

"You're worried." She examined Yuki's face. He blushed for a moment but finally became serious.

"Honda-san, he's not an ordinary assassin. He does things quick and successfully." He explained. "He might look weak but he's untouchable."

"Now you're worrying me."

"I'm just pointing out facts." He said. "Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"Ok." She nodded. Soon, the car stopped and Kyou looked at them.

"Go on." The cat said.

"You should open the door for us, right?" Yuki pointed.

"Yes, but now, it's different business." Kyou grinned. "We sit here now as Sohma cousins. I'm not the one you ordered around."

"Baka---"

"It's alright, Sohma-kun. We'll go out by ourselves." Tohru nodded. "Please take care of the car, Kyou---"

"Not so fast." Yuki glared. "Kyou is coming with us." 

"Wha---"

"The more the merrier." The mouse smiled. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"Ok…" Kyou mumbled as he got out of the car as well. They all stared at the main house. "It's been a while, right?"

"Yes… it has been a while." Yuki grinned. "Are you ready, Honda-san?"

"Yes…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Shigure wiped off the dust on the dinner table. "All clean!"

"Shigure, that's suppose to be my job!" Kagura pouted. 

"Gomen, I don't really have nothing to do." He smiled.

"Why don't you go to your office and write something? Mit-chan will soon call and she'll ask for---"

"I know, I know. I'm way off the deadline." He assured.

"You'll do ANYTHING just to get yourself out of this mess." Kagura giggled. "But soon, she will call for sure--" Suddenly the phone rang.

In a split second, Shigure ran towards the kitchen. "Tell her I'm busy!"

"Gure! Answer the phone!" she commanded.

He walked out of the room. "Ok, ok. I'll face the fact. She'll get angry at me again."

"Where are your writing spirits all of the sudden?" she glared at him. "Ever since you got your job as a butcher, you don't write those novels anymore."

"What can I say? She changed my life…" he said dreamily.

"Ah, Gure-san." She pointed at the door. "The phone?"

"Oh yes, the phone, right." He laughed. "It's still ringing…" Then he picked it up and answered it. "Hello. Honda residence."

"Shigure…" the voice came. "Even you sound different."

Shigure's eyes opened wide. "Akito-san."

"But still remember me. How are you, Shigure-san?"

"What happened? Have you met her?"

"Her? Ah, Honda Tohru-san. Yes, I saw her come in the house with the neko and Yuki." Akito whispered. "She was brave enough to enter the Sohma gates."

"Akito, please don't hurt her." Shigure pleaded.

"Why not? It would be less interesting when I won't---"

"AKITO-SAN!"

"I won't, Shigure." He laughed. "Instead, I'll just strike her little heart swiftly and surely."

"What are you planning, Akito?!"

"Let's just say that you'll be needing a doctor once they get home." Akito laughed evily. "By the way, I won't live in the main house anymore, since she already knew who I am and where I live."

"Akito, what are you---"

"Don't go looking for me. If you do, I would ruthlessly kill her… or any other Sohma who disobeys." Then he hung up.

Kagura overheard everything and ran toward Shigure. "What is he planning? Are they alright?" she asked worriedly. "Tell me, Shigure-san!"

"Call Hatori." He ordered and left the house. _The main house might be far but I can't leave them. _Shigure ran faster and wondered. _Tohru, Yuki, Kyou… please be careful. You don't know what lies ahead…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It's so empty…" Tohru whispered. "… and quiet."

"I know. And it gives me the creeps." Kyou whispered back.

"Be quiet." Yuki ordered. "There might be some traps somewhere. Keep your eyes open."

Tohru stopped as she saw a shadow in a room. She looked closely at it. "Sohma-kun… there's somebody--"

"I know. Let's go." He invited as he stepped forward.

"Why do we have to follow you in every move you do?!" Kyou whispered angrily. 

"This is for her safety." He replied. "Any objections?"

"I don't" Tohru replied.

"Tohru-kun, that was a hypothetical question." Kyou pointed. "You don't have to answer that."

"Oh, I see." She giggled silently.

They went closer to the odd shadow. Tohru felt her hands shaking but Yuki was there with her so she didn't worry. As soon as they were close enough, they examined the shadow. 

There was a person, tied up in a chair. He was bleeding, dying and, worse, a person who Tohru know. She gasped as she recalled the face in her mind.

"Father!" she ran towards him. 

"Honda-san! Don't---" Yuki tried to resist but she completely focused at the merchant.

"What happened? Who did this to you?!" she cried.

"Run…" the merchant whispered. "It's… a trap, Tohru."

"I can't leave you here!" she struggled at his position. "Please hang on."

Yuki went towards them and cut the binding ropes. "We have to get out of here---"

"As soon as you finish us…" a group of assassins appeared.

"Who are you?!" Kyou asked.

"We were sent by our master, Akito, to kill her." one of them pointed Tohru. "Anyone who gets in our way will be eliminated, even if it's a Sohma."

"Kyou, I think we need each other here." Yuki went to his attacking position.

"I guess you're right. But only this once." He grinned.

"Kyou Sohma. Yuki Sohma. Your life ends here." They started to attack each other.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What do you mean?" Hatori stood up from his seat and grabbed Kagura who was nearly collapsing.

"I…want you… to go back… in Tohru's house…" she panted. "Shigure's order… something happened… main house…… Akito called……"

"Akito called?" he asked. "What did he say?"

"Main house……Tohru… help…" she tried to find the words.

"Cmon," he carried her in his back. "Let's use my car."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kyou collapsed on the floor, as well as Yuki. "They're too fast…"

"I see that you're quitting already." One of the assassins laughed. "Just stay still and let us finish our job." They grinned as they went towards Tohru.

"Honda-san! Run now!" Yuki yelled.

Tohru wasn't moving. She was kneeling beside the merchant and was weeping heavily.

"End of the line, Honda Tohru. May you rest well… in hell" the raised their swords and---

"Don't move!!!" Shigure yelled as the police came in. 

"What the---"

"You're under arrest." The police said firmly as they grabbed the assassins one by one. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you will say will be used against the court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If not, we'll provide you one."

"Gure!" Yuki looked at his cousin, who was grinning at him.

"Do you think I'll let you experience all the fun?" he said then he sat down on the floor. "Whew. Running from the house to the police station and to the main house made me so tired… and hungry." 

Yuki laughed but stopped once his eye caught Tohru on the other end of the room. "Honda-san!" he yelled as he approached her. "Is he ok?"

Tohru bit her lip. "He's…" she whispered. "… not breathing anymore…" Tear continued to fall from her eyes. Her hands were shaking yet her body was stiff. "He's… not ok…"

Yuki cupped her face. "Please don't cry…"

"I… don't know…" she sniffed. "…what they want…"

He stroke her hair. "Shh, Honda-san…"

"Why… Is he really that serious?" she asked. "Is he serious when he said that he would kill me and my father?!"

"There's a reason behind this…" he whispered. "Please understand…"

"No, Sohma-kun…" she looked at him. "I don't understand…" She rested her head on his lap and cried again. All that he could do was to rub her shoulders lightly, calming her down.

_Akito… I won't let you make her cry again…_

_I know I've changed… but it is for the better._

_You trapped me in your dark world… and she's the one who led me to the light._

_I won't forgive you… as a Sohma and as her protector…_

*******

Oh, to clear things up for a bit. Thank you for that kind reviewer (Taina) who noticed my mistake. Remember, if read it carefully, Tohru hugged Ayame and he didn't transform. Well he SHOULD transform but my idle hands are so addicted to typing to I kind of missed it. This story hold the Jyunishi curse. I didn't change that. (Actually I'll be using it later…^^)

Please continue to read!!! There will be 3 more chapters and a two-part epilogue! It's almost finished! (I'm so into Yukiru ^^)


	9. 8th way: Friendship

8) Treat her as a friend, an equal and a fellow human being. This makes her practice meekness and simplicity to you and to other people.

****

"How is he, Hatori?" Gure asked as the doctor went out of the master's bedroom. 

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough."

"This can't be happening…" Kagura said sadly.

"If we all felt bad about it, what would Tohru feel, since it's her stepfather who died?" Momiji added.

Yuki stared at her bedroom, which was on the other end of the hall. "Honda-san…"

***Flashback***

"Honda-san, please stop crying…" he cupped her face. She looked weakly at him and her eyes were filled with tears. "Hatori will do anything to keep him alive."

_"…"_

_"We need your strength, mistress…" he added._

_"What strength can I give, if I don't have enough to protect my own father?" she whispered._

_"That's not the strength that we wanted." He explained thoroughly. "We wanted the simplest strength you can give."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your smile." He answered. "If you haven't notice, everybody had high hopes for you and your father because you, yourself, endured everything! Even if the worst comes, you had your smile with you and you kept this house alive because of that."_

_"Sohma-kun…"_

_"Please, smile for him…" he encouraged. "Smile for me, Honda-san…"_

_"But still, it won't stop Akito-san from---" She stopped once Yuki stepped forward and kissed her lightly. She looked up to him, knowing that what he did was---_

_"Don't say his name in this kind of situation." His face became serious. "It disgusts me."_

_"But I---"_

_"He won't get this close to you… because I won't let him." he kissed her again fully. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Yuki broke the kiss and looked at her. "I would kill him if he would hurt you Honda-san, I promise."_

_She smiled weakly. "Thank you… but you shouldn't promise."_

_"Why? Is it wrong?"_

_"No… because I believe that promises are meant to be broken." She said sadly. "But I will wait, Sohma-kun. I hope you keep your promise… even if you just broke a promise."_

_"What did I do?"_

_"You promised not to fall in love…" she reminded. "How would explain what you did earlier?"_

_"Are you… disappointed?" he asked._

_"No but… I felt that I'm losing your trust…" she explained. "Because you don't fear of consequences when you broke a promise."_

_"You don't trust me." He whispered._

_It took her a while to think. "I don't know whom I should I trust…"_

_************_

"…Yuki." Haru whispered.

"She's doubting…" the nezumi whispered.

"There's nothing we can do." Hatori placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Just like the _majority_ said, give her time to think."

"I hope she thinks well."

"HIRO!"

"Kisa…" he giggled.

"It's not funny!" she cried and ran towards her room. 

"Kisa, wait!"

"Women…" Kyou whispered.

"What's wrong about _us_?" Kagura stared at him.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry to your room like they do." 

"I don't think so." Kagura stared at Hiro, who was apologizing over and over again. "But still, men can control their feelings better than women. We just cry once we feel bad."

"_Just_ cry?" he asked.

"Something like that." Kagura went down the stairs. "I'll prepare dinner."

"Oe, Kagura!" Haru called. "What can men do when women cry?"

She looked at back at them. "They'll wait… and hope that she doesn't commit suicide." She joked.

"That's not funny."

"Really, I mean it. Some women do that." She pointed out.

Shigure looked at Yuki worriedly. "Maybe you should talk her."

"What about Kisa?" Hiro asked.

"Because of your big mouth…" Haru smirked.

"I think it would better if we leave her alone." Hatori suggested. "But make sure she won't jump off the window or something."

"HATORI!"

"Just joking."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Finally, after a few hours, Tohru finally went out of her room. And Yuki was there to see her. They stared for a few moments and no words exchanged in between them.

Tohru walked towards the staircase when Yuki called out. "Are you angry, Honda-san?"

She looked at him closely. "No…" she whispered.

He accompanied her to the dining room where the other Sohmas are there. She silently sat on her seat and Yuki sat beside her.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" Momiji asked cheerfully. She didn't answer. Instead, she emptied her water glass, completely ignoring that question.

"We're sorry about your father." Hatori continued. "If it's our fault, or my fault, please forgive us."

"Don't blame yourselves." She smiled briefly. "It's not your fault."

"Good…" Hiro muttered. Kisa eyed him and he looked away.

"Um… I have something to say." She stood up and looked at them. "Your loyal service under my father ends here."

"What?" Shigure asked.

"My father hired you and paid you monthly. Since he… passed away, the business soon will be bankrupt and I won't have money to feed you all." She explained. "I would be truly happy if you stay but… I have no money to give."

Everyone was silent because it was so sudden. "If you want to leave, you may pack your things after dinner." She continued and sat down.

"Why…" Shigure murmured.

"I had no choice…" she whispered. 

Yuki stood up. "I have something to say, too."

"Huh?" 

"Honda-san, your father told me that I should protect you no matter what happens. He also told me that I would not leave your side for TWO WEEKS." He smiled. "It seems to me that my duty only covered for five days." 

"Sohma-kun…"

"Since I have a valid reason, I would stay by your side, mistress."

"I have a reason too." Kyou stood up. "When the nezumi told you everything, we just swore that we are different from _him._" Kyou grinned. "We haven't proven it yet so, I'll stay by your side, as a friend and a driver."

"I have a duty to guard you inside the house, mistress." Shigure smiled.

"He might hurt you again so," Hatori looked at her. "I'm here to serve."

"I'm always here to help you in the house, mistress!" Kagura winked.

"I'll be always here to cheer you up and be your companion, Tohru-kun!" Momiji smiled.

"I don't know what I could do to help but I decided to stay!" Kisa smiled.

"Eh? I'm going where Kisa is." Hiro quickly said.

"I may fail sometimes but never will I stop delivering messages!" Haru declared.

"That is until you got in the wrong house." Hiro smirked.

"Quiet shrimp!"

"Maybe I should dedicate my life for you as well." Ayame went inside the room. 

"Aya-san!"

"After what I heard from your father, I believe that you felt so sad about it." He explained. "I wish to weave clothes for you to be happy, Tohru-chan."

Tohru was speechless. Everyone decided to stay! "But… I don't know… I can't---"

"Honda-san, we decided to stay in our own free will, not because of your father's money." He smiled. "We wanted to stay to protect you and to take care of you."

"Don't hesitate to tell us your problems. We're right here for you." Kyou gave a thumbs-up sign. 

"Thank you.., all of you… but…" she stopped. "Somebody's missing…"

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the front door. Ritsu dashed through the door and went beside Tohru. "GOMENASAI!!! I WAS LATE!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, TOHRU-KUN! I PROMISE AN ENDLESS SERVICE AS A SECRETARY, DESPITE THAT YOUR FATHER JUST PASSED AWAY!"

"Eh?" Tohru sweatdropped. "I understand, Rit-san."

"Now we're complete." Kyou looked around. "What do you say, Tohru?"

"Thank you. I'll… try to be strong, like you expected me to be, despite of all the hardships that we took." She said while she reached for a napkin to wipe off her tears. "I can't face the world alone so… please, I need your strength."

"We will, Honda-san." Yuki smiled at her. "Please, you've cried enough already."

"But I can't help it. This is just too sweet." She smiled. "I wish you all could stay with me till the end."

"If that's possible, then I'm going with you." Shigure said. The others nodded.

"That was a very optimistic reply." Hatori grinned.

"Cmon, let's stop all this crying and eat! The food's getting cold!" Kagura waved.

Father, thank you for letting me experience to be with a family whom I'm not really related by blood. Even if we weren't, I would still love them, as much as I love you and Okaa-san.

_Especially, Okaa-san…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Leave me here." Akito ordered as he entered an old hut in the forest. 

The last hired assassin stood up and stared at his boss. "What should be do now, master?"

"I don't know." He glared. "Even if we tried everything, the others would protect her rather than obey their clan leader!"

"Can I suggest something?"

"You're free."

"Master, it's Honda Tohru's birthday next week. I believe the Sohmas are going to treat her in an outdoor picnic." The servant explained. "And their reserved spot would be near this forest."

"Picnic… interesting…" Akito grinned. "Very well, I have one last job for you. After this, you are free to go."

"I would stay as long as you like, Master---" he stopped talking once he saw Akito kneeled in front of him. He cupped his servant's face.

"You are my last hope." He whispered. "Please don't fail me, Kazuma…"

'Kazuma' smiled. "I won't master, I'll never will."

  
  



	10. 9th way: Helpfulness

9) Help her in small ways. You might not do the entire job but it's better than to leave her alone. This makes her feel proud of having you near.

****

Time flew by so fast. Even after the grave death of Tohru's father, the Sohmas never failed to make her smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Shigure sang loudly.

"Hey, who's in charge of the cake?" Momiji asked.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked him.

"Its says happy anniversary…" he pointed.

"I thought that Ritsu was in charge of the cake…"  

"IS IT WRONG?! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!" he screamed.

"Oh boy…" Kyou wrinkled his forehead(?).

"Eh?" Tohru smiled. "It's okay, Ritsu. At least we have a cake."

Tohru and the Sohmas reserved a perfect spot by the lake for Tohru's birthday. Of course, Tohru was so happy.

"I couldn't thank you enough…" she whispered. 

"This is also a form of thank you from us." Kagura smiled. "You accepted us as we are right now."

"I just did what I have to do." Tohru smiled. "You guys are my family…"

"That's so sweet!" Shigure said dramatically. "I'm going to write that down!"

"Oe, does anybody want some fishing?" Haru invited.

"OK!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Are they fishing?" Akito smiled.

"Yes, sir…"

"Good, now is the time to call her."

"Why now?"

"The others are busy…" he glanced at this servant. "Take her to me."

"Yes…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"KYOU!!!" Kagura ran towards the lake. Kyou was all soaked and Hiro was laughing at him.

"I thought you know how to fish?" 

"Baka… I hate water…" Kyou grumbled. 

"Oh, my dear Kyou, here I am! No need to worry!" Kagura wrapped his arms around him. "I'll make you feel all dried up!"

"Nan de—Get your hands off me!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Damn!" Hiro yelped as he fell back on the ground. "The fish got me again."

"It's okay, Hiro-san." Kisa smiled. "We could try again. I would like to help you."

Hiro looked away and blushed. "You don't have to Kisa. I can do it by myself."

"I'm happy to help."

"EVERYBODY! STAY STILL!" Ayame shouted. All of them stopped moving. "I know that you all are very excited to fish and get wet but---"

"But what?" Shigure asked.

"TAKE CARE OF YOUR CLOTHES!!!" he cried. "Don't let them get fish stains or something!"

"AYAME!"

"Everybody seems to be having fun." Momiji smiled.

"Everybody… even THEM." Hatori pointed at Yuki and Tohru amusingly.

"They look so cute together…" Kisa shouted but Haru covered her mouth.

"Ssh, don't call them." He grinned. "I'll get the video camera."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"S-Sohma-kun, it's a big one!" Tohru yelled as she tried to pull the rod.

"It's okay, Honda-san. We can get it." Yuki pulled harder. Soon there was splashes on the water and a huge trout flew in the air. It landed on the ground, just as they fell as well.

Tohru laughed heartily. "That was fun."

"Is it?" Yuki went closer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, it was my first time… to fish in the lake… " She panted and smiled. "I hope we'll do it again next time."

"Soon?" he asked. He went closer and soon, their noses are touching each other. Tohru giggled lightly.

"I said, I want to fish in the lake again… not to…" she stopped as Yuki gazed at her. She smiled at him. "I wonder what my father will say to you right now… after you disobeyed one of his rules."

"I don't know. What do you think?" 

"Well, maybe he'll fire you…"

He giggled. "He can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because you won't let him."

Tohru made a confused look. "I don't understand. Why?"

"Because… you love me, Honda-san…" he whispered. 

"H-How can you be so sure?"

Yuki laughed gently. "You're stuttering!"

"I am not!"

He gazed at her again. She's blushing! How cute! "Let's ditch the talk, okay? It seems we won't go anywhere by talking." He whispered.

_Okaa-san, he changed so fast. First, he was a cold protector who was only after my father's money. _She thought as their lips met in a light kiss. _Now, he's so dear and kind to me. And he also loved me---_

"Honda-san…" he whispered.

"Eh?"

"If you I could stay with you forever, would you learn to love me?" 

Tohru looked at him. She opened her mouth reply but no words could come out. She knew what he meant. He wants to marry her soon. "Sohma-kun, I---"

"If I'm rushing you then please don't answer." He said quickly.

"Sohma-kun, what I'm trying to say is that… we just met a few days ago and…" she laughed. "What are you…"

"I know… I just can't take it. But I'm not rushing you." He looked away. "I'm giving you time… if you need it."

Tohru jumped from her place as she heard her cell phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this call." She stood up and walked away.

Yuki stared at her. She's so beautiful but his cold heart denied her once. _I won't lose her again. She understands my feelings about her. All she needs is time… then that is what I'll give her._

"Yuki…" Momiji whispered behind him. "You're blushing…"

"Did you get that?" Kagura asked.

"Yep, I got it all on tape." Kyou waved the video camera. "Let's watch it later when we get back."

"NO WAY!" Yuki stood up and barged at Kyou. "Baka neko, give me the tape."

"Sorry, no pests are allowed to hold it, kuso nezumi." He grinned as he passed it to Shigure.

"It's not for kids, Yuki." The novelists laughed.

"I'M NOT A KID!!!" They kept on passing it until it reached to Ritsu. 

Yuki stared at his older cousin. "Ritsu, give me the tape."

"Uh…" Ritsu thought worriedly.

"If you won't," Yuki raised his fists. "I won't be easy on you."

"No RITSU! DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!!!" Ayame shouted.

"I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU, YUKI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! I'LL GIVE THE TAPE. JUST FORGIVE ME!!!" he cried out. In a swift move, Hatori snatched the tape away from him.

"You're ruining the fun, Ritsu." He grinned. "It's bad for your health, Yuki. Just leave to me and I'll investigate this… 'problem'" he laughed.

"HATORI!!!" Yuki yelled as he tried to reach it from his cousin. Unfortunately, the doctor was taller than him and faster. 

"Go ahead and try to reach it Yuki!!!" Haru yelled. He stared at the others. "Who has a camera?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

While the Sohmas are having fun picking on Yuki, Tohru was at a farther place as possible, since the voice on her phone instructed her to do so.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Your life, Honda Tohru…"

"Who are you?! Why are you---"

"Run to the forest now. Don't look back. Don't leave trail marks. Don't let them see you. Don't call anybody with this phone." The voice continued. "Once you made a mistake, my master won't be easy on you or your other friends."

"Master? You mean, Akito-san? He's planning to kill them?" Tohru cried. "He's heartless!"

"He will do whatever it takes just to get his hands on you." The voice answered. "So, is it clear? DO you have any questions?"

"If I will go to Akito alone and successfully, he won't hurt the others, right?"

"That's right."

But still, she didn't feel right. "But what if he doesn't keep his word?"

"All that you can do is follow his orders. Believe me, even I don't know what he's planning."

"How will I know who's Akito? It might be a decoy." She asked nervously.

"Akito desperately wants to meet you in person." The voice became sharper. "He's too curious why an orphan like you can take away 11 trusted people that works under him."

"May I ask who you are?" she asked

"…what if I refuse?"

"Please, whoever you are, if Akito is a man of his word, I suggest that you should guard the others, in case Akito sends his men to kill them." She replied.

The voice chuckled. "Yuki… wiped  off already half of his men. I'm the only one left behind."

"…oh…"

"and besides, why should you worry about them? They were trained to defend themselves." It continued. "But you are about to witness the head of the assassins. You have no experience of self-defense. Why aren't you worrying about yourself instead?"

"Because…" she searched for an answer. "They're… my family…"

"I won't be fooled by a thoughtless perception of life."

"They cared for me and they protected me at all costs." She smiled at her own answer. "I… would like to end this all. I don't want them to die because of me."

"I see." The voice sounded amused. "Go in the forest now, before they would notice that you're not there." Then he hung up.

Tohru dropped the phone an covered her face. She was about to die and she herself didn't know the reason.

"I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye…" she cried. She walked slowly towards the forest. "Gomenasai, Sohma-kun. Even you would be there for me, I couldn't… stay with you forever…" She kept on walking until the trees covered the daylight and her path was as dark as night, even if the sun is high up the sky.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yuki stopped moving. After the Sohmas made fool of him and all of them laughed hysterically, he realized that he haven't heard Tohru's laugh.

"Where's Honda-san?" he stood up and looked around him. "She's not here."

"Relax, loverboy!" Kyou giggled. "You just scared her back there."

"I'm serious! Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"She won't be back." A voice came. A hooded person dressed in a midnight black cape went towards them. Yuki grabbed his sword. 

"You're one of those hired assassins!" he yelled. "Who are you?"

"It was her own free will," the stranger slowly took off his hood and revealed his face in front of the Sohmas. "to face her death, Yuki." He grinned evilly.

Yuki nearly dropped his sword once he saw his opponent's face. "Sensei…"

Hatori stared at the assassin. _Kazuma,_ he thought deeply. _Are you sent here to stall Yuki… or to kill us all?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tohru stared at the person in front of her. He was dressed in a pale black kimono and reached out his hand for a bird to rest on it. He smiled evilly at her, which gave her the chills.

"Akito-san…"

"Honda Tohru-san…" he whispered. "We finally met…"

The wind was going wild in the forest. They just stood there as the first drop of rain fell. Tohru sighed as she faced the leader of the Sohma clan, who was said to be dangerous. Yuki told her once that he looked weak and futile but Hatori mentioned to her that he was full of surprises and very mysterious, which made her feel curious of who he really is.

"It's going to rain," he whispered again. "Come with me to the hut, Tohru-san. We'll talk over things there."

Tohru nodded as she followed him. It was true that she was defenseless but he sounded like he was also. _Okaa-san, all I need is faith. I can get through this, _she said to herself. _There's nothing to be afraid of. Death is maybe the end of life but it's not an obstacle. It wasn't made to scare people._

"What's wrong, Tohru-san?" Akito asked mysteriously. "Cold?"

"No…" she whispered. 

Suddenly, Akito stabbed her quickly in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. He cupped her face firmly and caught her lips in a bruising kiss. She felt so terrible as Akito tried to twist the knife, making the wound bigger.

He cut off the kiss and buried his face on her shoulder. "I don't take no for an answer, Tohru-san. That's why anything I want… is what I get." He bit abruptly on her skin. "Now, I want you."

"Akito-san…"

"Before you die, I'll play with you for a while. As you heard before, you're too good to be killed." He grinned as he kept on biting her skin, creating red marks all over her neck. "I hope Yuki doesn't mind me playing with you for a while."

"Please…" she begged and tried to push him away. 

"Don't worry. Like Yuki, I won't take you lightly either." He threw her to the floor and started to kick her mercilessly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yuki ran quickly towards the forest. After what he heard what Kazuma said, he had no time to talk or to discuss anything

_***Flashback***_

_"I'm ready, sensei." Yuki said as he raised his sword._

_Kazuma chuckled. "I'm not here to battle you, Yuki. I'm here to tell you about something."_

_"What?"_

_"It was Tohru's will to see Akito…" he began. "…and face her death."_

_"That can't be true!!!" Yuki yelled at his own teacher. "Tohru wouldn't---"_

_"She didn't want you to get involve." He explained. "And she also wanted to end all this."_

_Yuki lowered his weapon and stared at him. "She can't…do this…"_

_"She sacrifice her life for all of you, especially you, Yuki." He pointed out. "She was out of words to tell so… this might be the only way to show her love for you…"_

_*************_

He fastened his pace, after he thought all of that.

_Honda-san, please hang on. Don't die yet. _He thought determinedly. _I'm coming. Just hang on. I'm here to be with you. You can't just…_

============

LOL~! Three more chapters and it's done! (Actually, instead of a two-part epilogue, I was thinking of shrinking it into one.) Once this is finished, I'm going to write another Yukiru! LOL~! Please see it soon. I'm really so inspired this summer ^^_  
  
_


	11. 10th way: Gestures

10) Gestures are the most important thing in making a relationship stronger. Hold her, caress, cuddle and kiss her. Look into her eyes; express your feelings to her in every possible way you can. This makes her feel special that you were there for her to be with ^^

****

Tohru struggled to walk but Akito has been hitting her hard lately. She laid flat on the floor helplessly as the cold clan head laughed at her.

"Pathetic." He muttered. 

"…"

"Get up." He ordered. Tohru tried that already but the bruises and the heavy marks on her body stung once she moved. All she could do was to lay still and wait for Yuki and the others to arrive.

"Ahh, I get it. You're waiting for your savior to arrive, ne?" he asked.

"Please, Akito-san, let me see him before I---"

He grabbed her hair and pulled it firmly. "Was that a request?"

"Please…" she whispered.

"There's nothing you can do, Tohru. You're about to face your death." He grinned. "And you're happy about it, right? Because you don't want them to get involved anymore…"  
"Why… are you after me?" she asked. Akito stared at her endlessly. He let her hair go and grinned at her.

"I can't believe my opponent doesn't know why I'm battling her." He laughed. "Ok, let me tell you this once. Come closer…"

Tohru went closer and leaned at his shoulder. "DO you really want to know?"

She nodded. "Can you tell me?"

He went closer and whispered to her ear. "You… have the tastiest skin…" he nibbled her earlobe.

"AKITO-SAN!" she winced in his touch.

"Ne, Tohru-san, I just told you. I'm used of getting what I want." He whispered. "I want you. But your father was too persuasive. I tried to reach you but he took you away. That's why I'm after you… and now, you're here with me…"

"Why are you after me?" she asked again. 

"I just answered your question, right?"

"Yes but, I can't find the answer. What do I have that you want?" she asked quickly as his hands traveled on her body. 

"Tohru-san, I want you because you know the Jyunishi curse, remember?"

"What?"

"When you first met Shigure," he explained huskily. "You hugged him accidentally and he transforms. You promised not to tell anyone and Shigure asks you to stay in his house until he talks all about it with me."

"Then I was taken by my stepfather's troops." She ended.

"I was so interested of Shigure's description about you so I decided to see you but… his house was empty when you came." He muttered. "I've always wished to see you but… that bastard took you."

"Akito-san…"

"Since then, I've been sending Sohmas one by one to assassinate your father. But," he stared at her. "I never knew that you were such a great hindrance."

"What do you---"

"Shigure can kill him instantly, since he is a butcher. Hatori can overdose him. Kyou can fix a car accident, but he can escape easily. Momiji can knock him out. Kagura can stab him with one of those knives in the kitchen. Hiro and Kisa can suffocate him with carbon monoxide, which can be found in car smoke and, Haru can lead him to the woods, never knowing where to return." He grinned. 

"It's all planned until you just led all of the Jyunishi Sohmas to the 'right' direction. You made them disobey their leader." He continued. "So I send the toughest one of all: Yuki. But still…"

"You sacrificed their lives just to kill me father and me?"

"Of course, I'm used to be followed." He suddenly gripped her neck. "Now, I finally am going to get rid of you!"

"A..kito…san…" she gasped for breath.

"I'm done playing with you." He stabbed her for the second time. Tohru screamed in pain and the door burst open.

"HONDA-SAN!!!" he ran towards her but stopped as he saw Akito positioning the blade coated with Tohru's blood on her neck.

"Care to join us, Yuki?" he asked amusingly.

"Let her go…" he said sternly.

"Is that a request or an order?" he smirked. "Even so, you still have to respect the clan leader, Yuki. After all, you're just someone I command every now and then."

"Not anymore, Akito." He raised his sword. "I'm your foe and you're a monster, not a leader."

The clan head stared at Yuki fiercely. "DO you want to end this girl's life or not?"

He had no choice. _I can't even snatch her off his arms. _"Please, let her go."

"Ah… so you're planning to consider it as a request, ne?" he laughed. "What's wrong with you? You are not the Yuki I know. He was trained to be fierce, cold and thirst for blood. You kill people aimlessly under my command. But now," he grinned. "you cannot even wield your own sword!"

"What did she do to you?!" he yelled. "She's very innocent! She hasn't committed any crime yet!"

"She stole every Sohma I know!" Akito coughed out. "Don't you see? I sent you one by one to do a quick mission. But she… she just ruined every plan I know! She needs to be punished."

"Akito-san…" she whispered. Both of them stared at her.

"Don't speak. I don't want to hear those words again."

"Please… kill me if you want to." She stared at him.

"Honda-san!"

"I admit I'm defenseless. My life ends here now. Please just do it quickly and… leave him alive, okay?" she smiled. "Please promise me to leave the others alive."

"Honda-san, please don't say that!" Yuki begged. "We've been through this already. We can make it out of this!" 

Akito threw a knife at Yuki's left leg, causing him to lose his balance. "Damn you, Akito!"

"There's more from where they came from." He laughed evilly as he grabbed another knife and aimed it in Tohru's chest. "Enough talk. If you want to end your life now, then so be it!" he raised his knife and---

"FREEZE!" a voice yelled as men came in. Soon, police surrounded Akito and guns were aimed at him.

"You're under arrest, Sohma Akito." One of the declared as they grabbed Akito's wrist, freeing his hold of Tohru. She collapsed on the floor and blood washed over her.

"Honda-san." Yuki crawled towards her and held her in his arms. He wanted to hug her so badly but he reminded himself that he couldn't help her in his Jyunishi form.

"S-Sohma…" she whispered lightly. He rubbed her shoulders gently and kissed her forehead.

"Hang on, Honda-san…please…" he whispered once more.

"Yuki…" she tried to whisper back. He smiled at her.

"Call me again, Honda-san."

"Yuk-ki…" she whispered and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Tears fell from his eyes. After so many years of fighting, he never felt this warm and happy. He only felt that through her. 

"Honda-san." He held her close to him. "Promise me that you'll hang on."

"I…" she stopped and lost consciousness.

"Yuki." Hatori went towards them. "She might die from blood loss. We must bring her to a hospital."

"I'll carry her!" Kagura suggested.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oe, nezumi!" Kyou called out. "You're still awake?"

"Yes, and keep your voice down." He hissed. That night, Yuki sat beside the hospital bed, where Tohru rests peacefully. After long hours of waiting, Hatori said that she'll be fine once she'll rest for a week.

"Gomen…" he looked away. "Tori said that I should switch with you tonight, so…"

"It's okay, Kyou." He whispered. "Go back to Tohru's house. I'll be fine here."

"But---"

"I would like to stay beside her." He said. "I hope you would understand."

"Of course I do." He said quickly. But as he gazed at his cousin, he looked quite different. _He learned to love because of her. _He thought. "Okay then. Just explain this to Tori, okay?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight then."

"Take care…" Yuki grinned. _Strange. Baka neko seems to be very light to me._

"Mmm…" Tohru stirred in her sleep. He held her hand tightly and brushed her hair with his other hand.

"Tohru-kun…" he whispered as he rested his head at her side and dozed off to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Get me out of here." Akito ordered as he stared at Kazuma at the other side of the glass window.

"I can't. If I had to, I need to save for about 10 years to get you out." He explained. "I'm sorry but---"

"There's no excuses! I want myself out tomorrow morning!" the clan leader ordered.

"Who are you to order me around?"

"I'm your boss!"

"I'm free." He pointed. "It's not Tohru's fault why they turned their back on you. It's because of your foolish greediness and selfish acts and they disgust you as a leader." 

"I… took care of all of you! I fed you with my own hands! And now I'm getting for everything that I've worked for is this?!" 

"You did take care of us. But you used us like a plaything, like you don't care when something happened to us." Kazuma said sternly. "You deserved this." He started to walk away when Akito called him.

"Please! You're the only one left that I can turn to."

"Beg if you want but like I said, I need to save about ten years to get you out of this… hell"

"What… is it that you want? I'll give you anything!" Akito said excitingly. "As long as you get me out of here as soon as possible!!"

Kazuma turned around and grinned at him. "I want what every Sohma wanted: Freedom." He smiled. "And sorry, Tohru already gave that to us." He went out and locked the door behind him, leaving Akito on the darkness of his cell.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Can't you move any faster?" Kagura asked as she helped Tohru walk in her own house.

"Don't rush my patient." Hatori said sternly.

"It's okay, Tori-san." Tohru smiled.

"You were just stabbed twice." He reminded.

"But that was a week ago!" Kagura pointed.

"Hatori's right. Don't rush her, Kagura." Yuki said, mimicking Tori's voice.

Shigure laughed hard. "At first, I thought that you would become Akito the 2nd, Yuki" he patted his cousin. "But it all changed, since…" he looked at Tohru.

"What?"

"Cmon, Yuki." Ayame quickly nudge his brother. "DO it and make me proud."

"What?" Tohru asked innocently.

Yuki smiled wickedly as he pulled her towards him and kissed her hungrily. The Sohmas cheered for him as he prolonged the kiss, making it more passionate. Tohru was stunned and didn't to anything but respond to his movement.

"Okay," Haru grinned. "who has a camera right now!!!"

As soon as he heard this, Yuki broke the kiss and stared at his cousins. "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Into the car then." Kyou opened the door for them. They entered it quickly and closed the door.

"Why did you do that for? We're in the middle of an exciting on-the-spot movie!" Kisa complained.

"It's not for kids, Kisa-chan!" he patted her.

Soon enough, Tohru went out of the car and blushed furiously.

"What happened?" Shigure asked. "Where's Yuki?"

Tohru blushed even more as Yuki, in his cursed form, climbed from her pocket to her shoulder.

"What happened?" Kagura asked.

"Well um…" Yuki laughed. "We got a little carried away, so…"

"Hehe.." Tohru sweatdropped and at the same time, blushed more.

"You guys are so lucky!" Kagura laughed. "Kyou, let's do it also!"

"Nani?! No way!"

"What did you just say?!" she waved her fist. 

Tohru laughed happily as she saw her fighting Kyou like he commited some crime.

Yuki went towards her ear and whispered. "Tohru, remember the promise, okay?"

She looked at him. "But, I don't know if I…"

"It's okay. I'll wait for your answer." He wagged his tail. "But remember this, I loved you more than anything else. You gave me enough strength to battle Akito and at the same time, save you from him. I would like to stay with you forever, Tohru, if it's not against your will."

"I would love for you to stay… but…" she smiled. "I don't know… if I can be exactly like you wanted me to be."

"It's alright. I like you the way you are." He replied. 

"Aww, the lovers are talking again." Shigure whispered.

"Gure, I think Yuki won against us." Ayame said sadly.

"Aren't you happy for your brother?"

"Of course I am but…we've been planning to date women ever since highschool!" he cried. "And we are just plain hopeless in romance."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Shigure asked. "I already have Mit-chan!"

Ayame stared at him furiously. "YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!"

Hatori shook his head. "You guys are too hopeless to be with."

Just as it ended all well, a car stopped in front of them and a lady went out of the car. She looked rich in Sohma's eyes but for Tohru, she looked normal.

"Auntie!" she ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the lady asked. "Did they catch the criminal?"

"Yes and… what are you doing here?" Tohru asked. "You should be in Egypt today!"

"I heard about your father and… I'm sorry about him."

"It's okay." She smiled.

"How can you keep a smile like that at this times of despair?" the lady asked her. "Are you really alright, Tohru-kun?"

"Yes, don't worry. I have my friends to be with!" Tohru pointed at the Sohmas. "I'll be living with them from now on."

"I don't think so…"

"What do you mean, auntie?"

"Yes, what's the meaning of this?" Hatori asked.  
"It was her father's request for her birthday." The lady smiled happily. "She's going to come with me to Brazil! She's under my care now."

After hearing this, everyone was silent and Tohru herself couldn't believe her ears.

_Okaa-san, please this is not true!_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

==========

Yes! I did it! I made it this far and I finished it! In just ONE WEEK!!! I would like to thank the people who give good comments. *runs around like Ritsu* ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! 

Note: Ritsu's not my favorite Sohma character. I just like his attitude, that's all.

==========

"THERE IT IS!!!" Shigure called out loudly. "Guys, you have to see this!"

Shigure pointed the book on display in a bookstore. _10 ways on how to impress a woman by Sohma Shigure _was read on the cover. Kisa gasped in amusement.

"Gure-san, you finally made a book that is worth reading!" Kisa smiled happily.

"Well, actually, you can't read it." He laughed at Kisa. "It has a PG 13 scene. Sorry, Kisa."

"But still, you made it this far!" Kagura clapped. "Congrats, Gure-san."

"This book won't be possible if Yuki wasn't there to act it out." He winked at the younger Sohma, whose mind was drifting away.

"Oe, nezumi. He just mentioned you." Kyou gave him a nudge.

"So?" Yuki asked coldly. He turned around and left the group.

"What's wrong with him?" Kisa asked.

"He's still heartbroken after Tohru 'dumped' him." Kyou joked.

"That wasn't funny." Kagura looked at him sternly. "She also cried after the lady told her that they'll be leaving. She couldn't even look at him in the eye."

"Poor Yuki. He really loved her badly." Shigure sighed. "But that's love, right? It isn't always right. There will come a time that something goes wrong."

"I hope you're right, Gure-san." Kagura nodded.

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_"Yuki-kun." She whispered as she looked at him. "I'm leaving."_

_"But what about our promise?" he asked. _

_"I can't… disobey my father."_

_"Tohru, listen to me." He knelt in front of her. "He'll understand. Please stay!"_

_"I can't…" she cried. "I don't know."_

_"Please… we already made this far." He begged. "It shouldn't end like this! We should be living happily in Shigure's house. Or we could run away! I'll get a good job and we'll get married and---"_

_"That's one reason why I'm scared." She looked at him tenderly. "I don't know if I'm ready to be your wife."_

_"Tohru, you don't have to be my wife NOW. We could wait. Maybe after we finish our college years, we could stay together…" _

_"Yuki, this is my father's last gift. I have to accept it no matter what." She whispered._

_"You're not scared that… we won't see each other again?" Yuki asked._

_"No, I'm not. I'm just on the other side of the world." She smiled. "I promise that I'll write everyday. We'll always keep in touch!"_

_"But… when you're not near me, it feels different." He mumbled. "I don't want her to take you away from me!" _

_He stood up and kissed her roughly. She tried to push him back but he gripped her too strong. Soon, he invaded her mouth with his tongue and this was when it got serious._

_With all her strength she had, she pushed him and crawled away. "Yuki…"_

_He licked his lips. "I won't lose you. I won't let them get you. You won't leave me." He whispered evilly as he grabbed her in the wrist and was about to hurt her again but---_

**_POOF!_**

Yuki stared at Tohru who was now larger than him. Instead of hurting, she wept bitterly. "You… sounded like him…"

_"I'm… sorry." Yuki whispered._

_"You sounded like him!" she yelled._

_"I… don't want to…" he stared at her helplessly. "I don't want you to be…"_

_"Akito was right. You were trained to be like him." she whispered._

_"But I love you, Tohru!" he cried. "You were the one who completed my life! You're the missing piece! If I lose you then…"_

_"Yuki, I understand that you love me. But," she smiled at him. "once Akito gets out of jail, he will go after me again and---"_

_"I'll protect you from him!"_

_"I want you to be free, Yuki." She said calmly. "That's one thing that I wanted from the very first time that I noticed the Sohmas are filling the house."_

_"Tohru…"_

_"Once I have enough reasons…and money… I'll fly back here… back towards you." _

"It's not enough, Tohru…" he whispered to himself. "I really want you here… because I love you… not because I'm like Akito. It's because I love you…"

"I understand, little brother." Ayame appeared behind him. "You are really very heartbroken."

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.  

"Do you think Tohru will be happy once she sees you like this?"

"She doesn't deserve to see me." He looked away.

"Ne, you shouldn't be that cold-hearted." Ayame chuckled.

"There's no reason to be soft, Aya-san."

"If you really love her, then let her go." He explained. "You have to set her free, like a bird. If she flies away and never returns, then so be it. There's nothing you can do."

"That only works on hopeless romances like you."

"Yuki, to tell you the truth, you're acting like Akito once in a while."

"What do I care? I was trained to be like this, remember?" Yuki muttered.

"But still, you were given your freedom like the rest of us. We owe a lot from Tohru. Now," he pointed out. "She deserves the same freedom as well. Just let her go, Yuki."

"I… can't…" he stared at his brother. "I love her… ni-san…"

"It can be hard but for the sake of love, you must let her go…" he smiled.

Yuki went towards his brother and stared at him. "What if she…"

Ayame wrapped his arms around Yuki. "She'll never forget you. So don't forget her…"

If that's what you wished for, Tohru… then I can't stop you.

_I'll miss you… your warmth… your smile…._

_Goodbye, Tohru…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"AAH! IT'S HERE!!!!" Shigure yelled happily and ran across the Sohma backyard. "IT'S HERE!!!"

"What is?" Kisa asked.

"The mail…" Hiro sighed.

"HERE IT IS!!!"

"What are you yapping about?" Kagura asked.

"I'M IN!!!"

"In where?"

"The dating game on tv!" Shigure smiled. "At last, I'll find the girl of my dreams!"

"WHAT?!" Ayame stood up. "You cheated on me again!!!"

"Aya-san, it's a love race." He grinned. "And I'm nearly on the finish line!"

"Eh! Onee-san wrote a letter!" Kisa waved the envelope. "It's for all of us!"

Yuki stood up and went towards Kisa. "Let's open it."

"No…" she grinned. "She has a letter for YOU." 

"Eh?" Yuki asked confusedly. Kisa handed him a smaller envelope. True, it's for Yuki and came from Tohru. He smiled. _She didn't forget about me after all._

"Open it!" Kisa jumped excitingly.

"Isn't that some sort of personal letter?" Shigure asked.

"I think so."

"Just open it, nezumi!" Kyou yelled. Yuki nodded and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out a small card. There's no decorations in it, only Tohru's writing which says:

Go to your private place… 

Everyone stared at the card. "Where's the personal thing about it?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know…" Shigure wondered. "This is a joke!"

"There must be some kind of mistake." Kyou snapped his fingers. "It's a set up!"

"You're dreaming…" Hiro snapped.

"Quiet, shrimp!"

"Maybe we should follow what the card says." Kisa suggested.

"Not we. HIM." Ayame pointed his brother. Yuki stared at them, and their reactions are different from each other.

"What do you mean him?"

"This is getting too weird."

"It's exciting!"

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Kisa asked.

"No…" he whispered. "I'm going there myself."

"But what if… Akito was there! Then you'll get yourself killed!" Kyou said.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared for me, baka neko." Yuki grinned.

"Shut up."

"If that's what Yuki wants," Hatori said. "Then do it. We'll stay here."

"But---"

"No buts, Kisa." He looked at Yuki. "Don't be a hero. Run if you need to."

"I will…" he nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yuki cautiously went towards his former hiding place. The place was still barren as usual and nothing more to see, except…

"Yuki…" a voice came.

There he saw Tohru standing in front of him.

"This… is not a dream, right?" Yuki asked.

"of course it isn't!" she giggled. "It's nice to see you again… Yuki…"

"It's been a month, is it?" 

"Yeah, but still, I thought about you everyday." She smiled. "And I really tried very hard to convince auntie to come back here and visit you all. It was hard to convince her, since she knew that you and the others are Sohmas, who are relatives of the imprisoned assassin. But still, I told you that I owe you all my life." She still looked lovely. Her eyes gazed at him, forcing him into a trance but…

"W-What are doing here?" he snapped out of his daydream. 

"I'm here for you." She replied. "Aren't you happy to see me?" 

"I was… and I am… but," he looked away. "Tohru… am I not good enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do!" she smiled. 

"Why did you leave me, then?" he asked quickly.

"I… never left you." She looked away. "I may not act like Ritsu but… I don't know how I can apologize."

"Tohru---"

"My father once said that nobody could outrun destiny. I… tried to…" Her voice sounded harsh but calm. "Because I…"

"You're scared that you won't make it this time." He finished her sentence. She looked at him and his face was blank and dark.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, that I did something so meaningless. I thought over and over again how to make you happy. I thought freedom was enough but…" she sighed silently. She shivered once she felt Yuki's hand massaging hers.

"Marry me…"

"Huh?" she turned to look at him, but it ended up in a passionate kiss. This time, she kissed him back. Even though it was only a month, they felt that years had passed since they last kissed.

"Please marry me." He murmured as he buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"But---"

"I wouldn't ask for more." He gazed at her. "Akito might train me not to love, but you thought me even if it's against my will. Nothing's wrong with you, Tohru. I like you the way you are."

"Yuki… I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing. You sounded like Ritsu." He giggled.

"Could this be the end?" she asked. Yuki stared at her, after she asked a question that wasn't really related to the topic. But he understood her and smiled.

"It's over, Honda-san. Please come live with us… _live with me_." He corrected. "You'll be living peacefully from now on. You don't have to go to Brazil for that."

"Yes, I will."

"Then, when will you like to get married?" he asked cautiously.

"…" she remained silent until she laughed hysterically. "Yuki, you knew my answer all along!"

"Yeah. You're just too slow to say yes." He held her tiny waist and kissed her cheek. "I'll ask again if you want to."

She laughed once more. "Even without a ring?"

"I don't care." He murmured. He looked up the sky, which was getting dark all of the sudden. There was the sound of thunder and soon, it started to rain.

"Tohru, we have to go. We might catch cold in this place." He held out his hand. Instead of taking it, she stood up by herself and twirled around dreamily.

"I don't want to go home yet." She yelled happily.

"Tohru---"

"Dance with me, Yuki."

"Eh? But, under the rain?" he asked. "Can we do this at home?"

"I can't. I'm not good at dancing when I'm in a crowd." She laughed. "Cmon, the rain's good in warm weather!"

"Tohru! We might get sick. Let's go home. Besides," he smirked. "I'm not a very good dancer."

"It's okay. There's no audience!" she yelled. 

"Honda-san---" 

"Please dance with me, then I'll go home." She asked again invitingly. He grinned at her and held her hand. The lovers aimlessly danced on the field endlessly. It rained hard and there were splashes of mud all over on their clothes but they didn't care. They were dancing right there, right now, like they will be facing death soon.

She looked at him playfully. He looked so handsome. How she wished he were a prince who came to take her to his castle. But he's just an ordinary citizen. Even so, she loved him.

He gazed at her as she laughed. She looked so sweet when she smiles. He dreamt once that she was princess who needs a savior. And he was there for her. But she was an orphan in front of him. Even so, his heart showed the right direction, and he loved her.

"Ne, let's get out of the rain." He suggested.

"No." she quickly said as she held him closer to her.

"But we'll get sick. Besides," he giggled. "Hatori might kill me once I get sick. And you too."

"I don't care." She sighed. "Because I'm with my prince right now. I won't leave you no matter what."

"Then if I go home, right now, you'll be coming with me," He pointed. "Since you said you won't leave me."

She laughed as Yuki gazed at her after realizing that she has no other choice. "Of course." She said happily. Yuki held her hand as they ran out of the forest, laughing blissfully. 

**That may be a perfect ending…Or maybe there's more. I don't really know how I made her happy but… seeing her happy makes me feel comfortable. **

**I guess that's what I get after falling in love.**

**I was trained not to love, that my heart would be as cold as ice and my blood will endlessly flow in an opposite direction.**

**They told me over and over again that love wouldn't take me anywhere.**

**But they were wrong. In fact, it took me somewhere.**

**Heaven. Yes, heaven on earth, that is.**

**I tried to act natural, but her smile freed me from this invisible oppression inside me.**

**I would like to thank her for that. But I didn't use such words for it.**

**I used my actions to impress her.**

**That's why…. Impressing a woman can take you somewhere far more than love.**

**Believe me, I realized that.**

**---Sohma Yuki---**

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ahh, the end at last. I would like to thank everyone for reading this fic until the very end. I'm making another Yukiru fic soon, and I hope you guys will be the same reviewers soon.

Bye bye!!! ^^

Thank you very much! *bows like Tohru*

Gomenasai for the short ending, ne? *cries like Ritsu*

_  
  
  
_


End file.
